The Naked Boy in the Bear Room
by katrinadianne
Summary: Akihiko came home one night to find a naked demigod lying in the center of his bear room, with arms wrapped around his beloved Suzuki-san. Status: Writer's in the middle of nowhere. gomen... :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Note: **Hello! If there's anyone who will read this, Misaki is OOC (I guess). Akihiko here is a womanizer at the start. So there… Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 The Night He Came**

Akihiko lazily opened the door to his luxurious condo, his left hand holding a cellphone to his ear. "Aikawa, I'm already home." He was talking to his editor on the other end of the line because the famous writer, once again, escaped from the party that was meant to celebrate his new best-selling novel. "I told you I'm sleepy. I'll just see you tomorrow." He turned off his phone without waiting for the reply of the editor.

He stopped for a moment let his pale lavender eyes ran through the whole condo. It was, as usual, a lonely place to come home with no one waiting for him. When he was just eighteen, he decided to live on his own. He made a living out of writing and graduated from Teito University Law School at the top of his class. He became a famous author and the youngest recipient of the prestigious Naomori award. At the age of 28, he was one of the most sought-after bachelors. He'd been with a lot of girls in the past. And, yet, he hasn't found the right person that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He heaved a sigh as he made his way upstairs. He went straight to the bear room where he puts all his collected Teddy Bears. He stopped at the entrance as he noticed a silhouette of a small person at the center of the room. The person was lying on (its) stomach with arms wrapped around his largest and most favorite bear. The faint light from the hallway was not enough for him to recognize who it was. There were only two persons who knew the pass to his condo – his editor Aikawa and his bestfriend Hiroki. Aikawa has just called him, so she was out of the question. He was sure it wasn't Hiroki due to the small frame.

He debated whether to open the light and identify the person or call the police and let them handle the matter. Due to his curiosity, he decided to do the former. He switched the light on.

A beautiful naked person was revealed as the light flooded the whole room. It was the first time that Akihiko had seen such angelic features. The teen had chocolate brown locks, cute little nose, and pink thin lips. His skin was a pale white. Akihiko would have mistaken him for a female if not for the flat chest.

_Beautiful… beautiful intruder, _Akihiko thought. He approached the sleeping figure and knelt in front of it, lightly touching his face. The feel was just as he expected – soft and smooth. _He can't be a thief… if he is, he wouldn't be sleeping in here… naked…_ He felt his manhood harden as his eyes trailed over the teen's naked body. He shook his head hard so as to throw the weird feeling. _Weird…_

Akihiko shook the teen by the shoulder. "Hey, wake up!" There was no movement. He tried again and this time harder. He heard a very light moan as the teen stirred a bit an opened his eyes. He gasped as lustrous green eyes stared back at him, full of curiosity.

The teen tilted his head as if studying new specie in front of him. He slowly sat up and extended his hand to touch Akihiko. The latter, with lips still partly open, moved backward. The move didn't seem to startle the teen as he continued to extend his hand towards him.

Akihiko continued to move backwards until his back bumped into the wall. "What the heck are you trying to do?" Akihiko shouted, feeling frustrated for being cornered in his own house. The teen seemed fazed as he scampered away from Akihiko. He was about to shout again but stopped when he saw fear mar the stranger's beautiful face. "I- I'm sorry…" He muttered. There was a long silence and both men did not dare to move.

Akihiko felt stupid for not knowing what to do. He was confused. _Why is there a naked guy in my bear room? Did one of my bears come alive? If it was the case, why doesn't the boy have paws and bear ears? Could he be an angel? That was more possible if i believed in angels. I should call the police… but, he looked so harmless._ _Harmless? Maybe, he was just acting for all I know!_

His trails of thought were cut when the boy started to move again, slowly approaching him, crawling on all fours. When he was near, he extended his hand again to touch Akihiko, this time, the older man didn't move.

Akihiko felt himself harden again as their skins connected. At first, the boy just poked his cheeks. Then, his small warm hand traced the older man's jaw line, down to his neck and stopping to his chest.

"hmmh?" The boy furrowed his brows as he felt something throbbing on the chest. He leaned closer until his ears were pressed against the broad chest. _Why the heck am I turned on? _Akihiko thought._  
><em>

Akihiko's heart beat fast, his breathing went short and ragged. He was now looking down at the boy. "What are you doing?" He managed to mumble as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders. The boy looked up to him and did the unthinkable – he licked Akihiko's lips.

Akihiko's eyes widened. His body heat went up and all his logic left him as he pushed the boy to the floor and hungrily kissed the soft thin lips.

**I woke up this morning and this is what first came to my mind. hehe another story. I was thinking how to make this into a Oneshot but it's just impossible. I do hope you'll enjoy. Auh, I just read Gabriel Garcia Marquez's "One Hundred Years of Solitude." It's a really nice book.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Edited Version – **This was edited and made better by **ImagineI.** Enjoy!

**Chapter 2- The Sweet Stranger**

Akihiko pushed the boy to the floor and hungrily kissed his soft, thin lips. He slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth and tasted strawberries. It intrigued him. He'd never had a sweet but he felt like getting addicted to this stranger's sweet taste already.

He felt the boy squirm and try to escape from under him.

"Trying to escape?" He smirked. "You can't… not after seducing me…" he whispered lustfully to the stranger's ear. He shoved the boy's hands and pinned them right above his head. He let his free hand roam around the boy's chest and stomach, feeling the warm, smooth skin while he rubbed his thigh against the boy's growing bulge. He was in the mood to make love and he would have if he had not noticed the boy's muffled moans turn into sobs. He stopped and pulled himself away to look at his face. Fresh tears moistened his cheeks and fear gleamed in his lustrous, green eyes.

Guilt instantly consumed Akihiko. He released the younger man's hands and lifted himself away. The sweet stranger did not move. He looked too afraid to.

"I-I'm…" Akihiko ran his hands through his silver locks. An unfamiliar feeling of dread dripped icily inside him. "I'm so sorry… I…" He held out his hand to help the boy up but he'd already scurried away, crawling towards Suzuki-san.

The stranger hid behind the large bear and continued backing away until he reached a pile of smaller bears. Akihiko felt an even greater guilt as he watched the boy bury himself into the fluffy fortune. The boy's head poked from behind the largest bear and observed him in fear. Whoever this stranger was, Akihiko was sure he wasn't normal. He was acted differently from a normal teenager. _How did he manage to get in anyway?_ Akihiko thought. He had considered calling the police to take the stranger away from his house. But seeing how scared the boy was, he felt like it would be a bad decision. And who knew what the police might do to him? He was such a beautiful creature that anyone who had seen him would be drawn to him at once… _and would want to shag him senseless._ Akihiko mentally slapped his face at the thought. _Now I really am a fully-fledged pervert… getting turned on by an innocent._

He slowly walked to where the boy was, careful not to cause further fear. He knelt in front of Suzuki-san. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he said in a very soft voice. He offered his hand to the boy but to no avail. Panicking, the boy tried to move further away from Akihiko but there was no more space behind him.

Feeling hopeless, Akihiko slumped to the floor and heaved a sigh. "What should I do with you? Do you even understand what I'm saying?" There was no response. _Great! He doesn't understand…_ His lips fell apart as he realized that the boy had not said anything since he entered the bear room. _Could he be deaf? No… he got scared when I shouted._ "Hey- can you talk?"

The boy, once again, poked out from behind the large bear. Akihiko took this as an indication that he could hear him. But there was still no response. There was, however, a long silence. Akihiko grew tired every minute and he really wanted to get some sleep. But, he couldn't just leave the boy in there. Locking him inside the bear room was a very bad idea. He fished for his phone and dialed Aikawa's number.

"_Sensei, what is it? I thought you were sleepy! Is that why you left the party? How come you're still awake? Eh… you're making excuses again, no?" _The woman greeted him with a nag.

"Aikawa, there's a naked boy in my bear room."

"_What? You left the party to screw a boy… and you have the nerve to tell me that! You…Wait… Sensei? Oh my gosh!" _There was a squeal on the other side. _"You finally decided to be a Seme? Oh! This is great! Can I see your partner?"_

"Shut up, Aikawa. I didn't come home to screw someone. I don't know how he got here… I don't know what to do with him."

"_Sensei!" _Aikawa piped, ever the one to pounce on gossip or scandal._ "Maybe he's a thief… you should call the police."_

"No… if you saw him right now, you would know that calling the police is a bad idea. He looks like a new-born kitten."

"_Kitten… heh… I knew it… you really are a pervert!"_

"Will you stop your stupid assumptions?" He was getting impatient with talking to Aikawa but, as usual, he had a powerful control over his temper. "Come here early tomorrow and help me with this."

"_Sensei, you're talking like I'm your secretary… how dare-"_

"Just come over here tomorrow." With that, he ended the conversation. He turned his attention again to the stranger. He was now eyeing him, not with fear, but full curiosity. _"_Heh… You're giving me that inquisitive gaze again, huh? I think it's better than the frightened look a while ago."

Another long silence came until it was disturbed by a growling stomach. Akihiko chuckled. "You hungry?" The boy just tilted his head and furrowed his brows. _Cute_, Akihiko thought. He was getting more and more attached to the boy every second and he really liked the feeling. He stood up and went to the kitchen where he searched for something that the boy could eat. He searched through cabinets, the fridge, and counters. There was nothing but wine and some spoiled food. Just when he was about to give up his eyes fell on a small red box with a golden ribbon sitting on the kitchen counter. He studied it for a moment.

"This," Akihiko said, turning quit comically for a second, "Is the gift from my stupid brother…" He grumbled to himself as he unlaced the ribbon, opened the box and saw a beautiful strawberry cake. For the first time, he was thankful that Haruhiko had sent him a gift. He cut a slice, put it on a plate and proceeded upstairs. The stranger hadn't moved an inch since he left him.

Akihiko put the plate down in front of the stranger. "Eat." He said and nudged the plate further. The boy stared at him again, curiously. Akihiko thought for a moment. _How would I let him know that he could eat this?_ He turned his gaze from the boy then to the cake and back to the boy again. He dipped his index finger to the icing then extended it to the stranger. The stranger hid his head behind Suzuki-san again. Akihiko did not move. He waited until the boy's head came out from behind the large bear. He kept his hand extended like it was a rod waiting for a fish to take the bait.

Akihiko's effort was not wasted as the stranger moved an inch forward until his nose was near his finger. He sniffed several times, inspecting the icing. Then, he licked and sucked Akihiko's finger, making the older man freeze at the sensation. _Shit! I'm getting horny again! _Akihiko cursed mentally.

The boy stopped sucking his fingers, indicating that there was no more taste left. Instead of poking his fingers to the icing again, Akihiko decided to give the whole plate to the boy. He feared he might lose control again if the boy continued his innocent yet undeniably seductive actions. But the boy did not take it. He just stared at Akihiko. "What? Do I have to feed you?" There was no response. "Fine," he muttered as he dug his hand into the piece of cake.

The naked boy eagerly grabbed his cakey hand and started licking and sucking again while Akihiko's free hand held a small teddy bear, his grip tightening and his nails digging deep into the stuffed toy's soft body. It was the only way he had thought of to stop his free hand from touching the stranger and making instinctive moves again. _Why the hell do I have to suffer like this?_ He felt like he was boiling inside.

He kept feeding the boy until the cake was all done. It had been the longest hour of his life. Probably sensing Akihiko's stress, the stranger moved towards Akihiko and hugged him. His ears were pressed hard against his chest. He looked up to Akihiko for a moment, a thin smile playing on his lips and then resumed to listening to the other man's heartbeat.

Akihiko was stunned for a moment. It was the sweetest smile he had ever seen. He had never felt that happy. He leisurely wrapped his arms around the boy's thin naked body. They stayed like that for a moment until the boy's head fell to the side. Akihiko lifted his face and found that he was sleeping again. He carefully lifted the boy, bridal style and carried him into his room.

"From now on, you're mine," he whispered as he pulled the comforter to cover the boy's naked body. He would have to think of what to do next. But, that could wait until tomorrow. For now, he would have to get some rest. He lay down beside the stranger and wrapped his arms around the sweet, little body.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Everyone, thanks for the reviews. About Misaki's parent. I have for god/goddess in mind - Diana (goddess of the moon), Athena, Poseidon and Zeus. can anyone help me in deciding? I'm going to run a poll. thanks!  
><strong>

**Just Alice **yes the rating may go up. thank you for leaving a review!

**Animenekolover** thank you for the review. i can't reply coz you weren't signed in.. hehe**  
><strong>

**BTW Chapter 2 doesn't show up. does anyone know what should be done? should i re-post this?**

**Chapter 3 Misaki**

There were four things that Akihiko had in mind when he woke up that morning.

First, he had to bathe the stranger.

The boy was too obedient when he took him to the bathroom and lit him sit in the tub. But, the moment he turned the shower on, the boy started to struggle against him, attempting to get out of the tub several times. It ended up with Akihiko having to take a bath with the boy just to keep him in the water.

Second, he had to make the stranger put some clothes on.

Although he wanted to see the boy naked, he just had to dress him or he wouldn't be able to control himself from fucking the boy senselessly. That would be bad since the boy was just beginning to trust him.

He searched for something that might fit the boy. But, the boy was just too thin for any of his pants or shirt to fit. The boy ended up with Akihiko's boxer shorts and oversized shirt which made him look more adorable for the latter.

Third, he had to feed him.

Because Akihiko can't cook, he just called for a pizza delivery for breakfast. Once again, he had to feed the stranger who wouldn't take anything unless he feed him with his hand.

Fourth, he had to give the stranger a name.

They were sitting on the sofa in the living room; Akihiko was holding a glass of milk and feeding it to the stranger from time to time. The stranger was seated next to him an in Indian sitting position. "I wonder what your name should be?" he said as he looked ahead of him. His eyes narrowed.

Every time he says something, the stranger would just give him an inquisitive look so he never expected an answer. "Name… name… name…" he mused. He kept on repeating the word "name" as if it would help him think of something.

"Nnn…" the stranger made a sound that seemed like coming from behind his throat. Akihiko turned his gaze to the stranger to see why he made a sound. "N-na-name…" The stranger said in an effortful manner.

"Ahhh… you can talk!" Akihiko mused.

"N-name…" the stranger repeated.

"Yes, name!" Akihiko said excitedly. He grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "What's your name?" His excitement vanished when the stranger answered with the word name. He heaved a sigh then said, "You're just mimicking what I'm saying… Can you say Usami?"

The boy's forehead wrinkled, his lips forming a circle. "U-usa…"

"That's it…" Akihiko encouraged. "U-sa-mi."

"U… sa… gi…"

Akihiko chuckled. "No, no! Not Usagi… U – SA – MI."

"U… SA… GI…" The stranger repeated, putting the same emphasis as Akihiko did to his name.

Akihiko laughed hard, making the boy tilt his head in confusion. "Okay… okay… Usagi's fine." Somehow, he knew that the boy could partly understand what he was saying. "Hmmh… I'm still not done with your name." He thought for a moment. Then, his eyes fell on the BL novel sitting on the center table. That was one of the books he wrote published under his pen name Akiko Yayoi. He never really considered writing BL's before. But, Aikawa had requested once. The book became a hit which made Aikawa mandate him to make it into a series.

He set the glass of milk aside and reached for the book. He flipped it and his eyes lighted. "Misaki…" he mumbled. "That's right! Misaki! You're name is Misaki." He smiled at the stranger.

"Mi – sa – ki. Your name will be MI – SA – KI."

"MI – SA – KI." The stranger mimicked.

"Very good!" He ruffled the Misaki's brown locks. Just then, the doorbell rung. Misaki flinched at the sound and rushed towards Akihiko's side. Akihiko chuckled. "It's alright. It's just the doorbell."

Seconds later, the door flung open, revealing an enraged red-haired woman. "SENSEI! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I know you'll let yourself in." He answered calmly. "Lower your voice. You're scaring Misaki."

"Eh? Misaki?"

"Misaki, it's alright. Don't be scared." He ushered the boy who was hiding behind him.

Aikawa blushed and giggled when she saw Misaki. "Sensei! He's so adorable!" She rushed to Misaki and attempted to hug him but Akihiko stopped her.

"No one's allowed to touch him except me." Akihiko said in a regal manner.

Aikawa, disappointed for not being able to hold Misaki, slumped hopelessly on the adjacent sofa. She knew she couldn't argue with Akihiko. "So… Sensei, what are you planning to do with him? did you report to the police?"

"No. I'm planning to keep him."

"EH? Sensei, you can't just keep people. Misaki-kun's not some kind of a stray cat."

"Well, there was no report about a teenager in the missing person's list. I had a friend checked on it this morning."

"Oh… but, how did Misaki-kun got inside your condo? Your door's on autolock, right?"

"I don't know. I think it's impossible if he came from the window. It's impossible to climb to the top of this building."

"Then… How… and who is he?" Aikawa mused.

"Maybe he's a teddy bear fairy." Akihiko said, sounding too convinced with his own theory.

Aikawa rolled her eyes. "Sensei, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you." She stood up and walked in front of Akihiko. "You didn't kidnap him, did you?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't need to. Can't you see how attached he is to me?"

"We'll think of that later. Right now, there's a meeting you have to attend to."

"I'm not going." He said in his usual cool demeanor.

Aikawa gave him a death glare. "And why is that?"

"I can't leave Misaki alone." He answered unfazed.

Aikawa grabbed him by his shirt's collar. "You're going to get dressed right now or I'm gonna throw your lifeless body to the bottom of the Tokyo bay!" she gritted her teeth.

"I told you I can't leave Misaki alone."

Aikawa slumped to the floor, about to cry. "Sensie, you're hopeless… what did I do to deserve a treatment like this?"The man just stared at her coldly. She stood up and straightened herself.

"Alright… we'll bring him along…"

Akihiko thought for a moment. He looked at Misaki's wide green eyes. "Okay… but we'll have to buy him clothes first. I can't let other people see him in this adorable outfit."

"Okay!" Aikawa agreed, excited that she'd be able to choose clothes for Misaki. With that, the three went shopping for a pair of clothes and went on to Akihiko's meeting at Marukawa Publishing.

Akihiko wanted to bring Misaki with him to the conference room, but Aikawa protested, convincing him to leave the boy to her assistant. This time, it was Akihiko who was defeated by Aikawa's persistence. He talked to Misaki about staying where he is, hoping that the boy could understand him while Aikawa gave instructions to her secretary about not letting his eyes off Misaki.

It took an hour for the meeting to end. Akihiko literally dashed out of the conference room to Aikawa's office. His eyes readily searched for Misaki in the room but the boy was nowhere to be found. He turned to Aikawa's secretary who has just came in.

"U-Usami-san… "

"Where is he?" he asked calmly, hoping that nothing had happened.

"He's just right… here…" His voice trailed as he noticed that the corner where Misaki sitted was empty. "He-he was just here before I went to the comfort room!"

Akihiko grabbed him by the collar. "You! You left him?" he was glaring at the poor man. Aikawa was just in time to stop Akihiko from hitting the man.

"Usami-sensei! Calm down!" she truned to her secretary. "What's happening?"

"Misaki-kun is missing…" The secretary answered weakly.

**Thanks for reading. reviews will be appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Note: In Chapter 3, I mentioned Diana. But that was because I remembered the Roman name not the Greek name. Sorry for the glaring error.**

**About Misaki's parent, I got the poll on my profile. I do hope you participate 'coz I need to come up with a decision soonest possible for me to continue. Thank you!**

**Thank you for all the reviews. It kinda keeps me going! **

**Chapter 4 What is Seen through Those Green Eyes**

The green-eyed demigod watched as the man who had given him that sweet taste he had last night left. Before the man left, he was looking at him and his lips were emitting sounds that he couldn't comprehend. But, his instincts tell him that those sounds were important so he tried to take those sounds in and imitate them in his mind.

The demigod acts on instinct alone. He does not think but he feels. It was because, he grew up with no one to teach him nor had the chance to learn. He was only given instinct and was deprived of wisdom.

It was the first time that he had seen someone who had the same shape as himself. Everything he sees and hears is new to him – new shapes, new colors, and new sounds. He felt his skin itch a bit because of the cloth that the man had forced him to put on.

That man… he was scared of him. But, his eyes attracted him. They were like the stones that he had back home – hazy violet. Somehow, those eyes soothe him. He looked around and nothing was really familiar. He was confused of what to do so he did what his instincts tell him – find the only thing that had grown quite familiar to him. That is the man.

He stood up and followed the scent, not really caring about the hustle and bustle of the people around him. But, as soon as he stepped out of the room where he had been left, the scent vanished. He continued walking anyway. Anyone who passed him shot a glance. He was staring at almost everything with awe – like a child who has just gotten out of his house. Curiosity could easily be read on those lustrous green eyes.

As he was walking, he saw a group of people that gathered around a door that opens and closes. He did the only thing he knew, imitate. He screamed as he felt the small room move downwards. Everyone looked at him. He was scared again. As soon as the door opened, he ran outside until he came to yet another strange place. Things move at a very fast pace. And they were producing unpleasant sounds – sounds that made his head ache.

He ran and ran until one of the fast-moving things almost hit him. His eyes were wide-open and his breathing went ragged. The thing gave out yet another loud sound and a man came out shouting something he couldn't understand. His instincts tell him it was dangerous so he readily stood up and ran.

He ran and ran until he saw familiar green things. It was the same as his home – all green and brown and the smell of earth. He felt he would be safe there so he dashed to the place as fast as he can and hid there in fear.

…

"Misaki-kun is missing…" The secretary answered weakly.

Akihiko released him and dashed out of the office. Isaka ran in front of him to stop him, telling him that he has yet another meeting. Akihiko pushed him hard and glared at him. "Stay out of my way or I might murder you." With that, he walked briskly, not paying attention to Aikawa's pleas and Isaka's curses.

He made his way to the lobby and inquired to the receptionist if she had seen a teen with brown locks and green eyes. The receptionist had remembered seeing Misaki ran outside. This had made Akihiko fear for the worst. He had hoped the teen didn't leave the building, but the contrary had happened. He knew how dangerous it was for Misaki to be alone outside.

He ran to his red sports car and drove madly all over the town. He couldn't concentrate well thinking that Misaki might have gotten into an accident or someone might have taken him. He searched every street and alleyway. _Misaki couldn't have gotten far, right?_ His efforts were to no avail. The boy was nowhere to be found.

It was already dark and he had searched almost everywhere, still, there was no sign of Misaki. He went to the park near his condo. It was the last place in town that he hadn't searched yet. But, the park was empty. Feeling hopeless, he slumped to one of the benches, staring blankly ahead. _Misaki might be scared, right now. He could be in danger. He could be injured or something… _Thoughts like that ran through his head and it made him feel guilty for leaving the boy alone with a stranger.

He was about to leave when he noticed so many fireflies gathering on the woody part of the park. He followed them and saw what they are gathering for.

**I know this is short… But, it's as far as I can get for this chapter because next chapter may be a lemon (with emphasis on the word "may"). Hehe I'm not sure yet.**

**I'm not sure if I had replied to the reviewers of Chapter 3 so here it is…**

**Junjou-Angel **Thank you for leaving a review… I think Misaki's adorable too…

**UsagiXisXmine **Thank you for calling my attention regarding Diana

**Jazzie29 **I hope I can make him cute all the way through this story. Thanks for reviewing!

**aura g leaf **I think we're on the same page. I'm also addicted… hehe

**To all the readers, please leave a review if you have time. They are very much appreciated. And thank you also to the subscribers and to all who made this their favorite. Arigatou! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**I've been saying this, and I will say it again. Thank you soooo soooo much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5 Instinctive Desire**

Akihiko was amazed by the glow of the fireflies gathered on one part of the wood. He felt like something drawing him near them. He walked towards the gathering of the fireflies. He was in awe at what he saw, his heart beat fast. Amidst the tall trees and little glowing fireflies is the person he had been searching for. "Mi… sa… ki…" he whispered longingly.

The demigod was slumped on the earth, little lights reflected on his large, lustrous green eyes. He seemed like a doll surrounded by floating lights. The demigod, however, did not notic all the fireflies flying around him. He seemed to be focused on something else.

Akihiko approached him slowly, careful not to disturb the hypnotizing view in front of him. He wanted to make sure that everything was not a dream. He knelt beside Misaki and lightly touch the latter's brown locks. Contrary to his fear that the boy would turn into smoke and vanish, he felt his fingers ran through the softest hair he had ever touched. Unable to contain his longing, he pulled the boy into a hug. "Misaki… Misaki…" he called his name over and over again.

It was then that Misaki seemed to notice the older man. He turned his gaze from where he was focused to the man holding him. He looked up and hazy lavender eyes met him. He smiled as familiarity rushed through his instinct. "U-Usa… Usa… gi…"

Akihiko smiled. "You remember." He kissed the boy with all his passion. The boy gasped and Akihiko took the chance to slip his tongue into the boy's warm cavern. He tasted that strawberry taste again. It was becoming more and more intoxicating for him every time. He would have gone all the way if he didn't feel a slight push from the younger man.

With all the self-control he could muster, he pulled himself away from Misaki. He was afraid he had frightened the boy again, but he saw no fear when he looked into his eyes. The boy just stared at him, as if remembering something. Then, he turned to where he was formerly looking, pointed and uttered, "U… sagi…"

Akihiko turned his gaze to where the boy was pointing and saw a silhouette of two people making love with each other. He smirked. "I see you're quite the voyeur." The boy stared at him again with the usual questioning look. He laughed softly and uttered, "Come on… you must be exhausted." He lifted the boy, bridal style. When they reached a place lighted by a street lamp, it was then that he had noticed Misaki's worn out appearance. "Look… you're all dirty. I'll have to give you a bath when we get home."

The famous writer did as he said when they got home. He forced Misaki to take a warm bath. It had been a rather extraneous task for him as the younger male once again fought with all his might to get out of the tub. It, again, ended with the two of them taking a bath.

"You should get used to taking a bath. I don't want you smelling sweaty." He said as he put his large shirt over Misaki. They were sitting face to face at the center of the king-sized bed. He smiled as the boy tilted his head adorably, as if trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Misaki, don't runaway like that again, okay? I was so worried about you."

"Misaki… don't… run…" Misaki mimicked. "Don't run…"

Akihiko stared at the boy as if thinking of something. Misaki was able to learn to talk in a day. But he just imitated what he says. He ruffled the boy's soft locks while noting to himself to teach Misaki things he needed to know, bit by bit. He then proceeded on kissing the boy's forehead, then his eyes, his nose, down to his sweet lips. He felt a light response. He took it as a signal to go on. He wrapped his arm around the boy's slim waist pulling him closer, while the other arm made its way to the boy's brown locks. He made tender kisses, careful not to startle the demigod.

He stopped kissing and pulled himself away when Misaki stopped responding. He chuckled as he noticed that the latter had already fallen asleep. He gave him one more tender kiss on the lips before carefully laying him down the large bed. He lied down beside the boy, pulled the covers and tucked him into his strong, lean arms.

He sighed as he remembered what had happened in the park. It was rather mysterious that the fireflies surrounded the boy. _Who are you? What are you? How long are you gonna be with me?_ Those questions occupied his head until he fell asleep.

…

"_My son… Take care of my son…"_

_Akihiko looked around, trying to find the source of the powerful voice. There was nothing except darkness. He felt a cold breeze pass him. Then, it was followed by the smell of the sea_

"_Take care of my son or I will bring you mayhem!"_

…

Akihiko's eyes flung open. Judging by the darkness that greeted his sight, it was still night time. He would have gone back to sleep if he didn't felt something warm and tender brush against his lips. Then, he felt his lower lip being sucked; small, warm hands touching his broad chest. He was startled for a moment before realization dawned on him. _Misaki is kissing me? No… more like nibbling._

Akihiko felt incredibly turned on, all his control was thrown out the window. He wrapped his arms around the boy's lithe body and turned to change their position, him on top and Misaki at the bottom. He didn't waste time to ponder why the boy had acted like that. No matter what the reason is, he must enjoy while it lasted.

The demigod waited for Akihiko's lips to touch his again. The kiss had been a pleasurable experience for him and he woke up craving for the man's taste. He gasped and moaned as the older man hungrily kissed him.

Akihiko let himself loose as he passionately kissed the boy. He had been controlling himself ever since he saw the demigod. It had been frustrating and he wanted to let loose that frustration.

Akihiko licked and sucked the soft skin, his kisses trailing down while unbuttoning the boy's large shirt. He stopped when he reached the boy's nipple. He nibbled on it lightly while his hand twitched the other. The movement earned a loud moan from the boy.

His hand travelled further south until he found the hardened manhood of the demigod. He let his hand ran through the soft fabric of the boxers. He felt the boy squirm and arch his body in pleasure. He claimed the boy's lips again while his hand slid inside the boxers, claiming his prize.

"Ahhh…" Misaki threw his head deep into the pillow as he felt pleasure coming from his center. He was startled for everything he felt was new to him. He tried to push the older man away but he failed as he felt the cold hand move up and down his manhood. His fear of the new sensation vanished as his mind went blank in pleasure.

Akihiko pumped the boy's manhood vigorously until the boy came in his hand. "That was fast." He stated matter-of-factly with a smirk playing on his lips.

Akihiko let Misaki catch his breath for a while before flipping him so he was standing on all fours. Then, he slowly slid his finger into the boy's opening, feeling the warm muscles. He felt a strong grip on his wrist, trying to pull his finger away. But, the grip was too weak it failed to stop him as he moved his finger in and out of Misaki's opening. "Let's finish what you have started, shall we?" Akihiko whispered and licked Misaki's flawless back.

"Ah… ah…" Misaki moaned as the rhythmic movement started. His eyes opened wide as another finger was added, thrusting in his opening. Tears and saliva started flowing down his face as pleasure pain dominated his whole body.

After thrusting several times, Akihiko pulled his fingers away only to replace them with his own manhood. He had been as gentle as possible to the boy, but he just couldn't stop now even if he knew that it causes him pain. He was way out of control.

Misaki's nails dug into the sheets as his face buried into the pillows as he felt more pleasure pain when Akihiko slid his long, hard manhood.

"Ah…" he groaned as his hardened manhood slid slowly into Misaki's tight opening, his hands holding the latter by the waist. He didn't move for some time, letting Misaki adjust to his size. Then, he began a slow rhythmic movement, gradually gaining speed.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Akihiko groaned as he thrust hard and deep, addicted to the sensation. He didn't stop until he felt like he couldn't contain the pressure anymore. He gave one more thrust as he finally came inside Misaki. He pulled himself out slowly while both he and Misaki slumped back to the bad.

Akihiko flipped Misaki to face him only to see that the latter was already asleep in exhaustion, his face wet with tears. It was only then that he realized how his rabid movement might have hurt the younger male. He pulled him close and licked the tears away. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" were his last words as he let sleep take over.

…

Akihiko slowly opened his eyes as he felt something stir beside him. The room was already flooded with morning sunshine. A pair of fear-stricken green eyes greeted him. He then remembered what he did that night.

**The lemon might be a little boring but I did give my best! So I hope you would still enjoy! Sorry I can't reply individually 'coz I have a lot of homework plus part-time job, but thank you all for the great and nice reviews. **

**I'm going out-of-town by next week and I won't be bringing my laptop… so… I'll upload as many chapters as I can manage this week. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**My finals are finally over! I'm happy… **

**Wow! I got reviews for chapters 4 and 5 more than I expected. Thank you sooooo much! It really makes me happy...**

**About the poll… It was actually a tie between Poseidon and Artemis. I had to decide soon so I can prepare what will happen next… so… with my vote included, Poseidon will be the god parent. I actually like Artemis, but the plot won't let me use her. *sigh* I had the draft ready since Friday; it's just that there are some details I needed to fix.**

**Chapter 6 Another Stranger**

It had been a whole day since the demigod confined himself in the bear room again, buried on the pile of teddy bears with the largest bear Suzuki-san guarding the front.

Akihiko woke up that morning with fear-stricken green eyes greeting him. He instantly remembered how rough he had been to the boy. When he tried to pull the boy closer, the latter quickly scurried away from him, startled. He dashed out of Akihiko's room, naked, and back to the safety of the bear room.

The famous writer had done everything to lure him out of the pile of bears. But everything was to no avail. He was getting worried and worried as hours drag on. The boy hadn't moved an inch. He hadn't eaten anything – not even the cake, the pizza, noodles, sushi, sashimi, fruits and what-not. He even tried his old trick of offering his icing-smudged hands. It didn't work.

Akihiko had stayed away from the bear room, thinking that the boy might get curious and search for him. But, he didn't.

As night came, Akihiko got even more and more frustrated thinking that the boy might catch a cold for being naked the whole day. When there was still no sign of Misaki coming out of the bear room, he decided to check on him again. He walked quietly towards the room and peeped inside. There was no movement.

"Misaki…" He called softly. There was no response. What made him worry more is that the boy didn't even budge – not like that morning when he would try to talk to him. He noticed Misaki's thin arm limped over Suzuki-san's thigh. He hurriedly went beside the boy to check on him. he didn't care if it will add another fear to the boy. He just had to make sure he's alright.

He knelt down and touched Misaki's arm, it was warm… too warm. What's weird is that the latter didn't pull his arms away as his usual reaction. He pulled the boy out of the pile of bears. He was obviously unconscious. There was a light blush on his face and he was breathing rather uneven.

Akihiko touched his forehead and it was indeed hot. "Misaki, wake up!" He lightly tapped the boy's cheek. The boy opened his eyes slightly, glanced at him then fell back asleep. He lifted the boy, carried him to his room, pulled the covers, then went to the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet for some medicine. Thanks to his editor Aikawa, who always made sure he's in good health, there's a box of paracetamol in his medicine cabinet. He grabbed the box, got a glass of water and went back to his room.

The writer shook Misaki awake to take the medicine. But the boy didn't budge. He remained unconscious. What's worse is that he had gotten paler than when Akihiko brought him out of the bear room. The hot temperature dropped significantly.

Akihiko was about to panic when a voice spoke from behind him.

"My, my… this is bad…" said a cold voice – the same voice that Akihiko had dreamed of two nights ago.

Akihiko turned to his back and saw a man in his mid-forties. His brown locks waved beautifully. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt printed with the sight of a beach and plain khaki shorts. He was wearing sunglasses so it was impossible to see his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Akihiko growled, confusion and anger were evident in his voice.

"You know, I was having a good vacation in Bora-Bora when I felt that something is happening to this boy." He said coolly.

Akihiko was about to grab the stranger by his shirt but he turned into vapor like he was some kind of mirage. He reappeared on the other side of Akihiko's bed.

"Easy hot head… Can you just let me finish?" He smiled. "My, my… you look like Zeus when he was younger."

Akihiko was stunned so he wasn't able to make a move. He just stared at the stranger.

"What exactly did you do to him? He looked so exhausted." The stranger sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Misaki's brown locks. It was the same color as his.

Though Akihiko was confused as to how the man managed to get inside his condo, he managed to pose the same cool demeanor that the stranger was showing. "Who exactly are you?" _Why the hell do strangers keep popping in my condo… weird strangers for that matter? _He mentally added.

"You'll know in time. Right now you need to fix this kid or he'll die." The man said matter-of-factly. "Put him in the tub filled with water. That would be enough for him to replenish his energy."

"Put him in water?" Akihiko furrowed his brows. "Are you crazy? He's got a fever!"

"Oh… believe me. That's effective. As I've told you, you need to fix him now or he'll die. You shouldn't have exhausted him too much. He has a weak body just like his mother. You need to take extra care of him."

"His mother?" He caught the word. _So this man knew Misaki's mother? And he has the same hair color as Misaki. Who could he be?_

"Ooops… gotta go now!" With that, the man vanished again.

Akihiko gazed at Misaki. He touched the boy's skin. It was got even colder. He didn't ponder much whether the stranger was telling the truth or not. If he won't make a move soon, he might lose the boy. He hurriedly went to the bathroom and let lukewarm water run to the bathtub. He, then, went back to his room, wrapped the boy in a blanket and brought him to the bathroom.

He laid him down on the cold tie while he took his own clothes off. "Misaki, don't worry… we're going in that water together." He carefully lifted the boy and placed him in the water. As he did, little lights formed in the surface. It was beautiful sparkly sight. It was a really weird phenomenon and under normal circumstances, he would have run away. But this was no normal circumstance. Everything had been weird since he found Misaki in the bear room. There are a lot of questions that had been stocked in his mind, but those questions had remained unanswered.

He let Misaki's head rest on his chest while his arms were wrapped tightly around the lithe body. He placed a light kiss on the boy's hair and smelled strawberries. "Please be okay." He muttered. It hadn't been long when he felt the boy squirm slightly.

"Usa… gi…" the boy mumbled in a weak voice.

Akihiko smiled for the first time that day. His eyes were glazed with unshed tears of happiness. "It worked. Thank God it worked." He held the boy's chin and carefully turned his head to face him. Green lustrous eyes stared wide open at him.

"Misaki, I'm sorry for what I did last night. I'm really sorry." He looked apologetic. There was a slight nod from the boy. _Does this mean he understood me?_ Looking into those beautiful glassy eyes, he knew he did.

"Usagi… don't run…" Misaki turned around and wrapped his thin arms around Akihiko's torso. Then he pressed his ears against his chest, listening to the writer's steady heartbeat.

Akihiko didn't exactly know what Misaki meant. He still has a lot of things to find out. He needed to know who or what Misaki is. He has to know who the man is, what his relation to Misaki is. And _why did he mention Zeus?_ Answers would wait. For now, he should enjoy this warm situation with the person he loves.

…

Two days had passed since Misakid got sick. It was a rather peaceful morning. Summer is just about to begin.

Akihiko and Misaki were sitting side by side on the dinner table. The latter had retained much of his energy and it had been difficult for the older man to keep him still since then. Akihiko had to repeat instructions several times before Misaki would comply. But, he remained patient. He was serious to teach the boy everything he needed to know.

Misaki on the other hand had started to learn eating on his own. He can speak words that Akihiko often uses. And, since he had gotten used to taking a bath, it had been difficult for the older man to coax him out of the water.

"Misaki, don't play with your food." Akihiko said softly to Misaki who was poking his fingers to the lemon meringue pie that Aikawa sent.

Misaki turned to him, smiled, and extended his hand until his pie-smudged finger touched Akihiko's lips. "Eat." He uttered.

Akihiko sighed. He had promised not to touch the boy until he was ready but every simple action the latter makes turns him on. He knew he'd find out the truth about the boy one of these days. And who knew what he'll learn. Nothing is uncertain about them except for the fact that he loved the boy. And he's willing to do everything for him.

He lightly licked the tip of the finger. "You know, you should stop seducing me innocently…" he pecked the boy's lips. "Misaki, why don't we go to the beach?"

**Yeah… beach scene next time!**

**Note: **Poseidon's appearance was **UsagiXisXmine**'s idea. And, I've been bugging her about Greek gods ever since I posted chapter 3… hehe she's really a great help.

This has a simple plot but I do hope you'll enjoy until the end the way I enjoyed writing it. From here on, I think I'll be showing Misaki's demigod side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its adorable characters.**

**I want Misaki for a boy pet after writing several chapters of this… hehe**

**Thank you again for the reviews! I believe I have replied to all of you except for those who weren't logged in… I left a message for you down… **

**Announcement: **This is my last post (probably) for this week and the next. I'm having a vacation somewhere far from the city. Be gone for two weeks… hehe I do hope you'll leave a review for me to read when I come back… I made this chapter long… so I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7 Confusion and Jealousy**

Akihiko smiled as he saw Misaki's eyes sparkle at the sight of the beach. He didn't sleep for three nights just to finish his manuscript and get Aikawa to find a rather exclusive and secluded resort in Okinawa for him to lessen the possibility of Misaki having contact with other people. By that time, Akihiko had already accepted that the boy is special (and not a normal human) and he had to keep him from other people to protect him.

"Beach!" the boy beamed. His eyes were fixed on the blue ocean. He was leaning over the railings of the balcony of their room with his hands extending to the sight in front of him.

"Misaki, don't lean too close to the railing." Akihiko had to hold the younger man by the waist to prevent him from falling. The beach house that Aikawa had gotten him was really appealing. It has a contemporary design seated at an elevated part of the secluded beach. There was agood view of the sea in every room facing the beach because of the large glass windows and sliding doors. The master's bedroom has a balcony with stairs leading straight to the Jacuzzi on the first floor.

The beach house was way too big for two people but Akihiko didn't notice at all since beach houses like that had been normal for him. He was one of the two sons of the President of the Usami group after all. Extravagant beach houses had been a normal thing for him.

Akihiko almost jumped when he heard someone call him from downstairs. "SENSEI!"

"Aikawa?" he muttered confused. He pulled Misaki by the hand to check downstairs. His brows furrowed when he saw his editor Aikawa with the CEO of Marukawa Publishing Isaka. "Aikawa? What are you doing here? And why are you with that man?"

"My, my, my," Isaka said smoothly as a smirk played across his face. "Is that the way to treat the person who got you this beach house?"

"What do you mean?" Akihiko turned to Aikawa. "Aikawa, I thought you were the one I asked to get me a beach house."

"Sensei, it was pretty tight to get a reservation these days. Isaka-san has a –"

Akihiko didn't bother to let Aikawa finish as he pulled Misaki again back to the room. He stuffed their things into the brief case hastily.

"Usagi?" Misaki was staring at him, confused and worried.

Akihiko smiled and ruffled the boy's brown locks. "Don't worry Misaki. We'll just have to find a nearby hotel before we go the beach." He said reassuringly. He went on with the packing as soon as the boy nodded.

"That's not necessary, Akihiko." It was Isaka. He was standing by the door with his hands crossed across his chest. He walked near Misaki and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This beach house is big enough for the four of us. Also, we'll be having a party later this afternoon. There are a lot of people who would come here to congratulate you for winning the Naomori award."

"You can celebrate without me." He stared darkly at Isaka and shoved the latter's hand away from Misaki's shoulder. "And don't you dare touch Misaki."

Isaka backed away, smiling. "Alright, I won't touch this cutie but you have to go to the party."

He zipped the bag stuffed with his and Misaki's clothes. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want a party. You weren't as smart as I thought you were I guess." He grabbed the bag and walked out of the room, half-dragging Misaki.

"Come on Akihiko!" Isaka followed. He's not going to give up in coaxing Akihiko to come to the party this time. His reputation would suffer a great damage if he will not be able to make Akihiko come. He had already prepared everything and invited big shot names. He just had to convince Akihiko and he knew exactly what to do. "I'm sure cutie boy would like to come to the party. Right, cutie boy?"

Akihiko stopped when he felt Misaki's hand slip from his grip. He turned back and saw Isaka holding the boy."

"Cutie boy, you want to go to the party right?" He smiled at the boy. He hoped he could spark curiosity to this boy that Akihiko had taken a liking. Aikawa had told him the story about him. He knew that he's as innocent as a three year old child. All he had to do is get his attention about something and he would definitely ask for it from Akihiko. _Fall for it you damn retard!_ He cursed mentally. "Party… you like party, right?"

Misaki stared at the man he had seen for the first time. The word party has indeed sparked some curiosity inside him. He had seen a lot from watching the television for the past week. There were a lot of people just like him and Usagi. They were dancing and singing and he really wanted to experience something like that. He turned to the older guy. "Usagi, Misaki likes party." He looked at him pleadingly with his wide lustrous green eyes.

Akihiko was speechless for a moment. _How could I say no?_ It was the first time that Misaki had asked for something directly. If he said no, he might disappoint the boy. But, _what if something bad happened in the party? There are people who might hurt Misaki… or worse, take him away from me._

Misaki grabbed his sleeve and smiled. "Usagi, Misaki likes party."

"Misaki…" Akihiko heaved a sigh and feigned a smile. He couldn't deny the boy of anything he wanted. He'll just have to keep an eye on him for the rest of the night. "Alright, Misaki, we'll go." He turned to Isaka then muttered with a death glare, "You'll pay if anything happens to Misaki."

"Whoa! I've never seen you so protective. Don't worry… I'll take care of cutie!"

…

Akihiko sat by the shore as he watched Misaki play with the waves. He was kicking small waves as they ran ashore, laughing and giggling from time to time. His green eyes sparkled more as it reflected the glossy blue ocean. Sometimes, he would glance at the older male, smile and wave.

There are still a few hours before the party. The writer wanted to forget about it for the moment and enjoy the beach with Misaki. He doesn't want to make the boy feel that he was just forced to go to the party.

"USAAAAAGIIIIII!" Misaki called merrily. "Usaaagiiii!" The man came running beside him.

"What is it?" Akihiko came running to the boy's side. For a moment, he was scared that the boy had gotten hurt when he saw him slump to the sand and remained in there, staring at something. His worry turned into bewilderment when he noticed the boy's hand move up and down as a string of water followed his point finger. "Mi… Misaki?"

The boy looked up at him and smiled. "Look!" He extended his finger far above the surface and the string of water followed.

Akihiko could not believe what he was seeing. He felt his knees weakened and he slumped to the water as he watched Misaki's finger swirl in the air with the string of water, which was becoming thick by the moment, came following its every movement. It looked as if the water was dancing with Misaki's hand. He just stared in disbelief with his eyes wide open and his lips partly apart.

Misaki turned to him again but the innocent smile vanished, replaced by an inquisitive look. "Usagi?" The string of water fell while Misaki stared at him. "Usagi…" the boy repeated but Akihiko couldn't answer. "Usagi…" The boy repeated as he approached the writer.

Akihiko crawled backwards as the boy came near him. He was both confused and scared. He told his self that whatever the truth is behind Misaki's identity he would accept it completely. He never thought that he would be scared once he sees the boy actually doing something mystical.

After seeing Misaki surrounded with fireflies and watching him heal with a tub of water, Akihiko thought that he won't be shock by anything weird that would come. But this was different. "Just what exactly are you?" he muttered under his breath.

…

The boy stopped dead on his tracks. His brows furrowed as he heard Akihiko's words. _What exactly are you?_ He didn't understand what he meant but seeing the fear in Akihiko's eyes, he felt something hurt inside. Did he do something wrong? Was it wrong to show him his little trick? Does Usagi **hate** him now? His simple mind couldn't understand. Tears streaked down his cheeks as those questions popped inside his head.

"Usagi…" He called the man again. He wanted to ask him what was wrong but he doesn't know how to voice the words. "Usa… Usagi…" he choked as he called the man again. But, Akihiko didn't answer. The pain he felt doubled.

He only knew of one way to ease the pain – go to the sea. His father once told him that whenever he has a wound, he just had to soak in water and everything will be fine. He felt like there's a wound inside his chest. Maybe the sea could heal it. He mustered all his strength and stood up. He turned his back from the man he had grown to adore then walked slowly to the sea.

Dark clouds started line from the horizon followed by little drops of rain softly falling from the sky.

…

Akihiko heard Misaki call him several times. He saw tears flow down from his lustrous green eyes and lined his thin cheeks. He wanted to answer, he wanted to wipe those tears away. But he was too confused to do anything. _Just what exactly is Misaki? Is he a demon?_ For a moment, he felt fear crept all throughout his body and he just stopped thinking.

He watched as the boy slowly stood up and walked away from him. _Where i_s _he going?_ He tried to reach out to stop the boy but his body wouldn't move. If Misaki is going, if he would go away, then Akihiko doesn't have to deal with weird things anymore. He wouldn't have to bathe him, feed him, teach him talk, and trouble himself with protecting him. But, can he live without him? Without seeing him smile in the morning? Without kissing him? Hugging him? Can he live alone again?

He was sucked out of shocked state when he felt raindrops touch his skin. He stood up hastily and ran to Misaki. Something inside him says that would never see the boy again if he will not move fast. "Misaki!" he called out. But the boy didn't look back. _What have I done? I pushed the person I love away from me. What an idiot!_ He mentally cursed himself while struggling through the waves that were becoming stronger by the moment.

Running became difficult as the water level was already above his waist. "MISAKI!" he called out again, this time louder. He put all his might to moving until he was able to reach the boy. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his chest. "Misaki… Misaki…" he called his name again and again and pleaded for him not to go. He turned the boy so he was facing him and saw green eyes glazed with fresh tears.

"U… sa… gi…"

"I love you. I love you no matter what." He felt his own tears flow across his cheeks. "I'm sorry if I doubted for a while. I'm sorry… Don't leave me, please…"

Misaki rubbed his eyes and wiped his tears away. In between sniffs he said, "Misaki stays beside Usagi."

Akihiko chuckled at how adorably Misaki had said those words. He looked up the sky and noticed that the rain had stopped. Slowly, the clouds vanished and the sun shined again. The rain was because of Misaki, he guessed.

"Since the rain had stopped, might as well enjoy the sea." Akihiko smirked as he splashed water into Misaki's face. The latter giggled and splashed water back to Akihiko. They ran and played like kids in the beach and under the sun.

…

The party was scheduled at six in the afternoon, just as the sun was about to set.

Tables and chairs were set around a bonfire by the seashore. There were food and drinks and a band playing some cool reggae music. Everybody was having fun except for a boy with a pair of lustrous green eyes and brown locks. His eyes never left Akihiko as the older male went from one corner to the other, chatting with different people.

The writer didn't really forget him. He would see his hazy lavender eyes often shot a glance at him. What pissed the little demigod was the people who kept him preoccupied, girls who touched him almost everywhere (except for the parts below the waist), and girls who would lean so close to him as if they were about to kiss him.

He felt anger ran up his head when a woman tripped and fell to Akihiko's chest. That chest that he would so often lean on to hear the music it makes. He was the only one who should hear that music. He stomped to the author and shouted, "CHEATEEEEER! USAGI CHEATER!"

Akihiko turned to the direction and saw a very angry Misaki with fists curled into a ball. He readily pushed the girl away from him, wishing it would calm Misaki down. But, it was too late. Before anyone could react from the shouting, a large wave rushed ashore as Misaki waved his hand. Everything and everyone were thrown back. Nothing and no one were left standing except for Misaki and Akihiko.

Akihiko ran his hand through his hair. _I'll have to teach himself control,_ he noted as he went to Misaki, grabbed the boy's hand and led him out of the ruined party before anyone could guess what had just happened. He'll have to deal with things like this in the future. But, it's alright. As long as Misaki is with him, everything is alright.

**For errors, both in grammar and construction please point them out. I try to proofread but there's just a lot I miss. Thank you for reading!**

**aura g leaf **I don't know anything about Japanese mythology so… hehe And I'm not good at researches. But I do hope you still enjoy this.

**Jazziejay **This chapter answers the question… hehe

**skywalker** I'm not good at alien things... sorry... hope you'll enjoy this though... :)

**Thank you everyone for leaving a review! Love them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**I'm back too soon, I know. Classes for the second semester is about to start so I'm back again… hehe**

**Thank you so much for the reviews… there were a lot… and I tried my best to reply to you all. Thank you! For those who weren't logged in, reply's below. **

**Chapter 8** **Brats Shouldn't be Watching Too Much TV**

Akihiko pulled Misaki out of the party and into the beach house before anyone could notice what had just happened. As they were running, Akihiko had planned to pack their things, run out of the place and find another place where Isaka won't be able to find them. But, just as they had reached the beach house, Misaki fainted out of exhaustion. Akihiko guessed that it was due to that immense display of power. Considering the boy's condition, Akihiko decided that it's best for them to stay for the night.

Hours later, Aikawa came apologizing for the turn of events. She was clueless as to what had really happened while Isaka was too drunk to remember anything.

Akihiko had too much to process after an eventful day. He found himself staring at the vast ocean as he thought about the events in the past week. First, he saw Misaki in the bear room naked, with no clue as to how he got there. Second, when the boy got lost, he found him at the park surrounded with so many fireflies. Fireflies normally don't get attracted to people, do they? Third, he can heal just by soaking in water. Fourth, he can control water and bring forth waves.

Then, there was Misaki's supposed father. He can vanish into thin air. And he's guessing he has the same powers as Misaki. That and his mentioning of a Greek god's name were his only clues. He might be wrong, but what he had in mind is the only conclusion he can come up with.

The wind blew hard and a cold voice from behind Akihiko spoke, "I didn't know he'd have that much power. Must be because it had been suppressed for eighteen years."

Akihiko turned to see the stranger with brown wavy locks. This time, he wasn't wearing sunglasses so he could see his lustrous green eyes. _The same as Misaki's_, he thought. He smirked and greeted with a, "I thought you'd come, **Poseidon**."

Poseidon let out a soft laugh. "So… you figured it out. I knew you're an intelligent young man." He acted unsurprised.

"It's just a wild guess. I would've believed you if you denied."

"Hmmh… clever young man, aren't you surprised to see a Greek god you only hear from stories standing before you?"

"At this point, no." Akihiko crossed his arms across his chest and looked away. "After all that I had experienced with Misaki, I doubt there would be anything that would surprise me."

"Well, I just came here to tell you not to let that boy use his powers. His body might not be able to take it. He's just half-god."

"Misaki's a demigod?" Akihiko muttered.

" And… more importantly, it might give away his current location." Poseidon's tone was serious, like there was an impending danger.

The last sentence caught Akihiko's attention. "Give away his current location?" His brows furrowed. "You're hiding him from who? And why?"

"I can't talk about it right now." With that, Poseidon slowly vanished.

"Wait! I'm not done – " His sentence was cut off as the god of the sea vanished from his sight. He pounded his fist to the railings in frustration. He had so much to ask but didn't have the chance to. _Why did Misaki ended in my bear room? Why is Poseidon so scared that he would be found? And by whom?_

His trail of thoughts was cut as the demigod called his name. "Usagi…"

He turned around to see the boy standing by the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Usagi…" misaki hugged him and pressed his ear against his chest. By then, Akihiko knew that his chest was Misaki's new place of comfort.

…

A week had passed since the incident at the beach. There weren't any unusual events except for Misaki's occasional tantrums.

"Misaki, shampoo's for the hair, not for the body!" Akihiko scolded as he snatched the bottle of shampoo from the demigod. The boy giggled as he put it on his air and gently stroke it. "Just rub it gently, okay?"

He stopped as he heard his mobile phone ringing. "Stay there. I'm gonna get the phone."

"Usagi!" the demigod called.

"Just stay there for a while!" He went out of the bathroom and picked his phone by the counter.

Seeing his best friend's name flashing on the screen, he dismissed all formalities. "Hiroki, finally you called me back…"

"BAKAHIKO! How dare you flood me with your emails! I'm a busy person, you know! You should have waited until I could reply back!" Hiroki shouted from the other end of the line. Akihiko was guessing his best friend's nerves were pulsing real hard.

"You're just busy banging with your boyfriend." He answered, unfazed by Hiroki's outburst.

"YOU JERK! DON'T I HAVE THE RIGHT TO A VACATION?"

"Yeah, yeah… So, have you read my emails?"

"hmmh… yeah." Hiroki calmed down. "Why is it that all of a sudden you're asking me about Greek gods? And what does that new-found kid of yours has to do with it?"

"Would you believe if I tell you that I know a real demigod?" Akihiko could almost see Hiroki rolling his eyes as he asked the question. He knew it will not be easy to convince him, but Hiroki is the only person he could trust with the secret and help him.

"Let me guess," Hiroki answered. "You're going to say that that brat of yours is a demigod?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true."

Hiroki snickered, "You're right. I'm not gonna believe it."

"Hiroki, trust me on this. I'm telling the truth. Misaki IS a demigod."

"Idiot! Why would I believe you? Ten years ago, you made me believe that marimos are sea fairies! You made a fool out of me!"

"I didn't lie about that. I have no proof yet but I'm sure they're fairies." Akihiko retorted.

"Dammit! You and your overactive imagination are driving me insane!"

"Hiroki, believe me. You're the only person I trust who would understand. Just – " He stopped midsentence as Misaki came running out of the bathroom naked.

"USAAGIII!" The demigod grinned as he showed Akihiko the bubbles in his hair. Akihiko would have grabbed the boy and fucked him real hard right at that moment if he wasn't settling an important matter with Hiroki.

"Misaki, go back to the bathroom and rinse or I'm going to punish you later." He scolded the boy while suppressing a smile.

Misaki pouted, turned to his back, and shouted, "Usagi iiiiiidiot!" he stomped back to the bathroom and "BLAG!" The shutting door echoed through the whole condominium.

"Misaki! That's it! You're not gonna watch TV from now on. First, you call me cheater and now idiot? You learn too much garbage from watching that darn thing!" He shouted as he followed the boy to the bathroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He banged several times while commanding the demigod to open the door but the latter didn't comply.

Sighing in defeat, he walked over the leaving room and resumed his conversation with Hiroki.

"Haha! That brat of yours sure has powers. The Great Lord Usami Akihiko lost his cool demeanor." Hiroki mocked.

"Whatever," Akihiko grumbled. "Just come by here tomorrow and I'm gonna show him to you."

"Alright. I think that brat actually caught my interest."

With that he pressed END and slumped to the sofa.

It wasn't easy dealing with Misaki for the past week. It's either the boy is doing stuff to get his attention or throwing tantrums. Akihiko found him more adorable than ever but he just had to control himself from fucking the boy senselessly. He learned from the past that he can't just act irrationally when it comes to the demigod. He almost lost him when he did.

Minutes later, the demigod came running naked again. Akihiko felt his breathing stopped as he watched the boy ran carelessly up the stairs. He let out a sigh of relief when the boy reached the top without getting hurt. _I swear I'm gonna fuck you senselessly one of these days._

He grabbed the newspaper by the table and read to calm his nerves. He was just turning to the second page when he felt Misaki slump beside him. "I thought I already bought you new clothes. Why are you wearing my shirt again?" he smiled at the boy.

Misaki didn't answer. He just pouted which Akihiko find unbearably cute. _Don't act so adorable near me or I'm gonna lose it._

"U… Usagi…" Misaki uttered in a hoarse voice as he inched closer to the writer. His green lustrous eyes seemed more glazed than before.

"What is it? Are you not feeling well?" He put his hand n the boy's forehead to feel if he was warm. He noticed the boy's cheeks were redder than the usual. He was taken aback as the boy grabbed his hand and found its way to the boy's already hard manhood.

"Usagi…" Misaki moved even closer.

Akihiko felt his mind shut for a while. When he processed what was happening, a smirked played across his lips. "So… this is the reason why you'd been acting strange. You want me to touch you…" he pulled the boy until he was sitting on his lap. "You should've told me sooner. I'm more than willing to get you off." With that, their lips met in a passionate kiss with only senseless fucking on Akihiko's mind.

**I realized this was T so I think I'll cut back on lemons… gomen…**

**AnimeNekoLover **Thank you for the review! I think I have to review on my mythology too… O.O this story won't rely too much on the myths though.

**aura g leaf **I'd be more than happy if you would send me your email. I might do a fic in the future using Japanese mythology. But, right now, I'll stick with Greek since I already inserted Poseidon…

**NinaArcoiris** thanks for the review. I think the aggressive Akihiko will be back after this chapter. He had caused so much fear on the boy in Chapter 5 so I had to adjust is personality a bit.

**Mi-kun** I think I'm addicted with this story too.. haha I'm glad you liked this. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Reuploaded  
><strong>

**I'm not very good at writing lemons but since this is requested by some of the readers… I made one.**

**By the way, thanks to FreshPrinceLover for helping me out with this love scene!**

**And the previous chapters, the reviews about Poseidon, well, thank you to UsagiXisXmine for giving me an idea on how he should look like! **

**I think I won't be able to finish this if not for all the reviews. So thanks a lot! I'm in a bad shape so I wasn't able to reply to all the reviewers but I'm thankful from the bottom of my healing heart… **

**Rating raised to M.**

**Chapter 9 Making Love**

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues slipping into each other's mouth. This is what Akihiko had been waiting for a whole week. For him to be able to touch the boy without restrictions. To taste his lips again. Feel his skin on his. Indulge in pleasure with him.

The inexperienced move of Misaki is making his manhood harder than he had ever thought it would . His body heat turning uo as the demigod ground his hips against his. At this rate, he might cum soon. No, that is not good. He wanted to enjoy every minute of it. _Have to slow down!_ His mind raced against his heated body. With all the control he could muster, he pulled the boy away from him. But, Misaki laced his small fingers through his hair and pulled him again then lapped his lips hungrily.

_Oh god, this is getting me turned on more and more._

He tried again. This time, he tried to speak in between breathes. "Misaki… slow… down… need to… enjoy this… longer…"

The demigod looked at him confused. Akihiko guessed that the younger male misinterpreted his actions so before he could act, he pushed the boy into the cushion of the sofa then hovered above him. "Let me take control from here." He intentionally let his hot breath tickle the demigod's ear, earning a blush from the latter.

He licked and lapped on Misaki's neck while letting his cool hand slide under the boy's shirt and travel to his chest.

"aaaahhh…" The boy moaned at the contact.

"How come… you… taste… like… strawberries…" he whispered hoarsely in between kisses.

"Misaki's… nngn… not ahhh… strawberry… haaah…" Misaki answered innocently, his hands still laced on Akihiko's silver locks while his legs were wrapped around Akihiko's waist. His body was moving back and forth making his erection rub against Akihiko's belly.

"No… no… definitely not…" his tongue traced a circle on the deep crevasse between the boy's collarbone. "You're sweeter…" he said before sucking the sensitive skin as his hand violated one of his nipples. This earned a loud moan from the demigod.

Akihiko expertly disposed off the large shirt the demigod was wearing. He was mesmerized by the other's nakedness. It's not like it's the first time he had seen him naked. But, right at the moment, Misaki seemed more beautiful. His disheveled brown locks sprawled across the pink cushion. His lustrous green eyes were looking at him with lust. His sweaty skin seemed to glow as sunlight reflected on it. His thin chest moved raggedly up and down. He loved the sight before him, love the way how his skin felt against his.

He trailed wet kisses from his neck down to his chest and lapped each nipple successively. He sucked the sweaty pale skin hungrily, making sure to leave red marks – **his marks**. His hand travelled south until it went under the boy's boxers. He chuckled as he felt his hand graze over the boy's manhood. Oh, yes… the demigod wasn't wearing briefs. _Darn, how sexy can you get, Misaki?_

He rubbed the young's inner thighs gently, up and down, grazing over the boy's manhood from time to time. He gripped the length and begun pumping him, slow and gentle at first, gradually tightening and increasing speed. He felt the sensitive muscle twitch and grow even more with his every stroke. High pitched moans escaped the demigod's pretty little mouth.

He felt the demigod's grip on his hair tightened as his head was pushed downward.

"Impatient, are we?" he breathe against the boy's chest. It was a surprise that he could still act coolly when the sensitive muscle between his thighs is already weeping.

"U… Usagi…" the boy moaned as if pleading for him to hurry up.

He got rid of the boy's boxers, revealing his erection.

Akihiko placed himself between Misaki's legs, standing on his knees, his hands pinning the boy's waist. Without a warning, he licked the boy's erection from bottom to top. His wet hot tongue created an unbearable pleasure that surged from the boy's center and throughout his body.

"AAaahh…" Misaki moaned loudly, his body arched in pleasure. His little mouth gasped for air, his pupils dilated.

Akihiko licked the tip of the boy's manhood, tasting the precum. Then, he took him in fully. He felt the lithe body shivered in pleasure. He bobbed his head, up and down, his teeth and tongue grazing the hard manhood. He felt even more turned on as Misaki's unrestrained cries and moans reached his ears.

He felt a slight pain on his head when the boy's grip tightened even more, guiding his head to move up and down while the boy's hips bucked up. He almost choked as the tip of Misaki's cock reach the back of his throat. But, he didn't stop. He continued moving until the boy came in his mouth. He didn't release the boy's manhood until he was sure he had sucked him dry.

He sat straight only to look at Misaki. He was more beautiful looking all messed up. He was panting, his mouth partly open, gasping for air. His legs were laying limply, still spread around Akihiko. His green eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling. He wanted to fuck him right then and there but the thought of over-exhausting the boy kept him from doing so. For now he'll have to get himself off by masturbating. It wouldn't be hard anyway with the beautiful demigod in front of him.

He wrapped his cool long fingers around his already weeping cock and started stroking. His gripped tightened while increasing speed from time to time.

"Umh… uh… uh…" He moaned sporadically as he felt pleasure built up from his core. He bit his lower lip as he ran his free hand on Misaki's soft damped skin, stroking gently, his long slender fingers tracing the curves of the younger male's body. Drops of sweat formed on his skin, some trickling down his cheeks, his hair dampened. His eyes closed as he imagined himself inside the boy. He felt small movements made by the demigod but he didn't stop stirring himself. Little did he know that the younger male is eyeing him and studying his movement.

"Usagi…" He heard Misaki call. "Usagi."

"That's it… Mi… saki… uh… call… my… name…" He managed to say in between grunts. He stopped masturbating when he felt soft, slippery muscle touch his lips. _Ah…_ that trademark licking. His hazy lavender eyes were met by lustrous green ones as he opened his eyelids. He gasped at how lovingly those eyes stared at him.

As if opening his eyes was all Misaki was waiting for, the demigod made another move. He turned away from Akihiko and stand on all fours, his flawless butt facing him. "Usagi… I want you…" Misaki was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, face flushed. The demigod was thinking that maybe he could give his precious Usagi even just half of the pleasure the older man has given him.

The demigod is actually inviting him to go inside him? Well, who is he to say no?

He slid his hot tongue on one of the Misaki's butt cheek, licking until he reached the crevasse of Misaki's back. _Lubricant… I need lubricant…_ His cloudy yet genius mind thought. He doesn't want to hurt the boy the way he did before. "Wait for me here, you sexy demigod… I'll just get some lube." He sprung and ran to his room and searched for a lubricant. In a matter of seconds, he was back by the demigod's side.

Misaki, who was already facing Akihiko, just watched in silence as the older man moved swiftly, putting the slimy liquid on his hand.

Akihiko smiled and gave Misaki a peck on the lips. "This will hurt a bit so hold on to me, okay?" He held one of Misaki's thighs as the other hang to the edge of the sofa. Slowly, he slid his lubricated finger into the boy's tight hole.

"Nnngn…" He watched as his beautiful face contorted with pain. The boy's grip on his arm tightened. He felt the lithe body shiver. He was incredibly turned on by the sight of the demigod.

"Relax, Misaki…" The writer waited until his features softened again before he moved his finger in and out several times. Misaki gasped for air as he added a second finger then a third, his thumb prodding the demigod's balls as he thrust in and out the tight hole. The demigod was hard for the second time.

When he deemed Misaki ready, he positioned himself between his thighs and inch by inch, he slipped his manhood into his hole. He groaned as he felt the demigod's tight, warm muscle clamp around his length. The demigod tried to move away but he had effectively pinned him on the sofa. He moved back and forth, slow at first, savoring the addictive feeling of being inside the boy. He pounded long and hard, the friction creating an indescribable bliss. His rhythm gained speed with each thrust.

Misaki moved with him, meeting his every thrust. Their skin slapped in force against each other. Misaki held onto him lapping, biting and nipping on his shoulders. He felt like being marked as the demigod's with each bite, intoxicated with pleasure. His mind was clouded as he reached new high.

"Misaki… Misaki… uh… uh…" He moved, in and out, groaning and moaning.

The two men moved rhythmically, their bodies uniting again and again. Akihiko gripped the boy's attention-deprived cock as he came near his limit. The demigod came first, letting out a strangled cry and spraying his essence into both his and the writer's chest. His muscles constricted tightly around Akihiko's manhood, forcing the other to cum. Akihiko's strained voice filled the living room as he came inside the boy.

Akihiko slumped into Misaki's body. He felt the other's breathing evened under him. He pulled away only to see that the demigod had already fallen asleep. He reached for his shirt and managed to cover both of their naked bodies before he let himself fall into a deep sleep with the demigod tucked in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Note: I don't know why I had this idea that demigods are horny and possessive. But, that is the reason why Misaki is what he is in this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews! There are just two reasons why I update slower: one, regular sem has started and all my professors are terrorizing our class; and two, I'm kinda out of ideas. *sigh* Here's the 10****th**** chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 Flirting in Front of a Demigod is Bad Idea**

Hiroki's brows furrowed as he entered Akihiko's condo. The aroma that greeted him is definitely not to his liking. Back when Akihiko was living alone, the house smelled okay. The house cleaner comes once a week and tidy the place up. But, now that he lives with someone, it smells like… Hiroki grimaced at the thought.

Hiroki walked over to the living room where he found Akihiko reading a newspaper. The smell grew stronger as he sat on the couch. "Your home smells of sex," he said, crossing his arms on his chest. He just let himself in, never caring to ring the doorbell since Akihiko had given him the security pin of his condo.

"I'm pretty sure yours has the same smell." Akihiko retorted.

"BAKAHIKO! Unlike you I know have to clean up mine!" Hiroki scowled.

"Tch… The house cleaner will come this afternoon so don't worry much."

Hiroki heaved a sigh then said, "Where's your brat? I don't have much time today. I have an appointment this afternoon."

"I'll get him." Akihiko mumbled then proceeded upstairs. Seconds later, he reemerged from the master's bedroom, a brown-haired teen in green pajamas, clutching Akihiko's stupidly huge bear in arms, following him.

"Hiroki, this is Misaki." Akihiko said as he pushed the boy gently to his front. "Misaki, greet my friend Hiroki." He said to the boy in a condescending tone.

Hiroki tried to smile to make the boy comfortable with him. That's what Akihiko had instructed him. But, he didn't succeed as the smile turned out to be a grimace which made the boy back away and hide behind Akihiko. Green eyes peered over Akihiko's shoulder.

"Misaki," Akihiko said in a calming manner. "Don't be afraid. He won't bite."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"Hiroki, please try to smoothen that scowl on your face which you had been wearing for 28 years now." Akihiko snickered. "You're scaring my sweet Misaki."

Hiroki's eye brow twitched in annoyance. Sure, Akihiko had told him to be gentle with the boy because he easily gets scared. But, it's difficult to look gentle when he was used to frowning all his life. It was a surprise for him, though, at how Akihiko had become so gentle to another person. His friend was naturally caring. He had seen that since they were kids. But to be this tender to a brat, it was surprising. He's usually unbearably controlling of others and always hard to deal with.

He cleared his throat and tried to relax the muscles of his face. "There. Enough?" he asked Akihiko looking away, a blush creeping on his cheeks. _Why the hell am I trying to be nice to this boy? Oh, yeah… because my curiosity wants to see a real demigod. Dammit!_ He cursed inwardly.

Akihiko smirked. "Not-so-friendly but enough."

Hiroki slumped on the sofa. Crossing his legs and his arms, he said, "So… what's this you want to show me?"

"Oh… that." Akihiko turned to Misaki. "Misaki, wait here." He pushed the kid by the shoulder onto the couch adjacent to where Hiroki was sitting. "I'll just get the materials for our little experiment. By the way, Hiroki, you want tea or coffee?"

"Coffee." Hiroki answered and stood up at the same time. "I'll prepare it myself. You can't stay in the kitchen without causing disaster." He walked towards Akihiko but tripped on a small bear carelessly strewn on the floor. He was expecting his face to hit the hard floor. But, instead of getting all bruised, his face hit a sturdy chest and strong arms wrapped around his body.

"Hiroki, be careful." It was Akihiko's cool and soothing voice.

"Sorry," he muttered while pushing himself away from his best friend.

"USAGIIII!" An angry shout came from the boy. He turned his gaze to the demigod's direction. Green eyes full of anger greeted him. The boy was now standing; the large bear clutched tightly on in one hand. If the bear can talk, he might've asked the boy to loosen his grip.

The next thing he saw was a ball of water forming on the demigod's open palm. His eyes bulged at the magic being performed in front of him. His logical mind couldn't find a logical explanation so all he can do was stare with eyes wide opened and jaw slacked. _Where the hell did that water come from?_

"Im… possible…" he managed to say before he noticed that the ball of water was fast approaching his face. Before it hit his face, he was pushed to the side. A groan from his friend brought him back to consciousness. He rushed over to his friend who was trying to stand up from the floor.

"Misaki!" Akihiko growled.

Hiroki could tell from his tone that he's mad. His gaze turned from his friend to Misaki. Confusion, hurt and regret were all evident on his lustrous green eyes.

"U… Usa… gi…" the boy choked with every syllable. He backed away a few steps before storming out of the living room and into Akihiko's room.

"Oi, Misaki!" Akihiko called again. His friend helped him to stand up. His left shoulder hurts but he was sure no bones were broken. He's more concerned about the boy at the moment. He almost hurt someone because of his possessiveness and impulsiveness. Though he was happy that Misaki loved him in a possessive manner, he never wanted him to hurt anyone.

"Akihiko, why don't you follow that brat instead of shouting? I'll clean this mess up." He said referring to the muddle of water on the floor. He was partly blaming his clumsiness for what had happened so he wanted to at least help his best friend.

"Thanks, Hiroki," Akihiko grumbled then walked to his room.

**xxx**

Akihiko could hear muffled sobs as he entered his room. It was dark but he could still see the silhouette of his Misaki hiding under the cover of the large bed. He walked to the bed and sat on its side.

"Misaki," he called out softly. He tried to remove the covers from the boy but the latter curled aven more and pulled the sheets even closer.

"Misaki, don't be mad… It was an accident. I didn't mean to hug Hiroki." He said sounding apologetically.

"Misaki's not mad at you." Misaki said in between sniffs. "Usagi is mad because Misaki is bad."

"Well, I am quite disappointed because you almost hurt someone. But, I don't think you're bad." Seeing that the boy had loosened his hold on the covers, he took the chance and pulled them away. His heart ached as he saw the tear-smudged face of the boy. He kissed him on the forehead. "You're not bad, okay? You only did that because you were jealous."

"J-jea… l-lo?" The boy stuttered as he tried to pronounce the new word.

Akihiko nodded. "It's what you feel when the person you love is holding someone else." He tried to explain in words that Misaki could understand. He pulled the boy into a tight hug and buried his face on the latter's soft, brown locks. "Don't be jealous, okay? I love you and only you. And please, don't use your powers too much. I'm afraid you yourself might get hurt." The boy answered with a low hum.

He lifted his head and placed his forehead on Misaki's. It was then that he noticed the other's warm temperature. It was too warm to his liking. "You have a fever again. Misaki, just stay in bed. I need to talk to Hiroki for a second."

The boy nodded weakly. Akihiko went downstairs to his friend Hiroki who was preparing something in the kitchen at the moment. "Hiroki, I need your boyfriend."

"What?" Hiroki's brows furrowed, misunderstanding what Akihiko had just said.

"Misaki's got a fever."

"Akihiko, if you want Nowaki to get involved with this, you have to tell him everything about that boy."

"Do I really have to do that? Can't we just ask him to check on Misaki's health?"

"We have to tell him the circumstances." Hiroki said sternly. "Don't worry. Nowaki is one of the persons in this world you can trust your secret with."

Finding no other option, Akihiko agreed and Hiroki called his boyfriend.

**xxx**

Nowaki arrived at the apartment an hour after his lover had called him. It was a good thing that he has no shift for that day. Hiroki had pretty much explained to him the situation. He wouldn't have believed if it wasn't his lover who had told him about the existence of the demigod. The older man doesn't joke about this kind of things.

He was pretty nervous in seeing the demigod. But, as soon as he saw the boy, he was pretty much relieved that he looked like normal humans do, only much more beautiful.

"Usami-san, he's just exhausted. Just let him rest for three days and give him lots of water and vegetables and fruits. That will do well for his resistance and immunity."

"What do you feed your brat, anyway? He looks sickly." It was Hiroki.

"Cake," Akihiko answered. "It's his favorite."

"Bakahiko! Instead of spoiling that brat, why don't you start feeding him with good food? And please, try to discipline him."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll do that."

Nowaki just watched the two friends exchange words. He just couldn't help but feel jealous of their closeness but somehow happy that his Hiroki has a friend. It's not that his boyfriend is not adorable. He just has difficulty dealing with other people. Akihiko Usami is one of the few people who can understand his lover.

"Take care of your brat. You also need some rest. Let's talk some other time." Hiroki then turned to Nowaki. "Let's go."

With that, the couple left the condo.

**xxx**

Akihiko wrapped his arms around the peacefully sleeping demigod. He'll have to do Nowaki's instructions in order to take care of his Misaki. So much had changed since the boy came. He's becoming more responsible. He'll have to be in order to keep Misaki beside him.

**Done with Chapter 10… Reviews/ criticisms/ ideas are welcome. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm really happy. And I'm sorry if I've slowed down in updating. Second year is really tough. But, I'll try my best to make long chapters next time to compensate for the late update. **

**Chapter 11 A Day with the Devil (Part 1)**

He scooped a fistful of white sand and put it on the mini mountain he was making. He patted it softly and put a generous amount of water. The sun kissed his brown hair while the sea breeze touched his tanned skin ever so softly. He shivered slightly as cold wind suddenly blew and the thunder came booming.

"Playing like a child again?" A low and cold voice resonated on the beach.

The man with brown locks continued to pat the mound of sand. Without looking behind he said, "You're a total mood killer, brother. It's sunny and bright before you arrived, you know." He removed his sunglasses, realizing it wasn't needed anymore for the sun hid behind dark clouds.

"Where is he, Poseidon?" His brother asked, ignoring his comment.

"Where is who?" He stood up and turned to his brother. His green eyes met with intense lavender ones. _He really resembles that Akihiko guy,_ he thought. "You know, Zeus, you should really dye your hair. They're kinda grey."

"My hair is natural and you know who I'm talking about. You're son! Where is he?" Zeus' voice boomed. The sky darkened even more and flashes of lightning and booms of thunder came next.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And brother, please remember where you are. This is not your territory. And, please, don't wear a suit next time you come here." Poseidon started walking away. His floral summer polo swayed with the hard blowing wind.

"I'll find him, Poseidon! I swear I will!" There was a blinding flash of light and Zeus was gone. Poseidon heaved a sigh as he put his sunglasses on. The clouds vanished and the sun shined again.

**xxx**

"Misaki, that's not how you tie your shoes." He bent down to the demigod and held the shoestring. "Make a loop… come on. Do it." He said as he did. Patiently, he waited for the boy to follow his example on the other shoe. The demigod followed.

"Now, hold the other end then put it over and under the loop." He waited as Misaki did so. He almost chuckled when he looked at the boy's face. Brows furrowed as his green eyes stared intensely on what Akihiko was doing. "Lastly, pull the two loops real hard!"

Misaki smiled as he finished tying his shoes. Looking up at Akihiko he asked, "Misaki did good?"

Akihiko returned the smile and ruffled the demigod's soft brown locks. "Very good."

"Then Misaki gets ice cream?"

"Not yet. I told you if you behave all day I'll give you all the flavors you want." He stood up and held his hand to Misaki. "Come. I'm going to be late for my meeting."

Half an hour later, Akihiko and Misaki were standing in front of an apartment door. Akihiko pressed the doorbell and a scowling Hiroki opened the door. His usually neat light brown hair was a mess. The look of lack of sleep was evident on his face.

"Akihiko, what are you doing here so early?" The professor grumbled.

"I came here to drop Misaki off." Akihiko stated like it was the most obvious thing.

Hiroki's brow hitched. "I don't think I'm catching what you're saying."

"I said, I'm dropping Misaki off here. I have a meeting today and –"

"No." Hiroki slammed the door on Akihiko's face.

Akihiko ringed the doorbell several times while calling Hiroki. Some moments later, the door opened and Nowaki greeted them with a warm smile.

"Nowaki that kid tried to hurt me!" Hiroki shouted at his lover.

"Oh… about that. Misaki, you have something to say to Hiroki, right?" It was Akihiko looking at Misaki.

Misaki smiled then bowed. "Misaki is sorry for trying to hurt Hiroki-san." The boy said apologetically.

"Owwww! Hiro-san, look at how adorable he is! Why don't you let him stay for the day?" Nowaki pleaded.

"Adorable? What's so adorable about him?"

The boy stared up at Hiroki, his green eyes wide-opened. His emotions were well-displayed on his lustrous eyes.

_No! Ignore the puppy eyes…_ Hiroki thought as he tried to maintain his cold façade. But, he was unable to take his eyes away.

_Really-sorry puppy eyes._

"No." He said, ignoring Nowaki's "please let him stay" and Akihiko's "don't be so cold on the kid."

_Teary puppy eyes._

And his heart melted. "Okay, you're forgiven." He rolled his eyes. _When did I start to be so soft?_ His gaze turned to his lover beside him and he got the answer. It was when he met his lover.

"Thank you, Hiroki-san!" The demigod said gleefully as he gave the literature professor a tight hug.

Hiroki stiffened at the gesture. But it was just momentary as his best friend pulled the boy away.

"Misaki, don't just go hugging anyone." Akihiko then turned to Hiroki. "It's settled then. I have to leave now."

"Akihiko, I did forgive him but that doesn't mean I'm babysitting for you." He crossed his arm on his chest with a look that says, _the hell am I gonna take care of your brat._

"Ow! Come on, Hiro-san. Let Misaki stay for a while. I'm sure it's going to be a nice day with him." It was Nowaki. His lover really has a soft heart for kids. Not that Misaki is a kid – but he's kid-like. It was Nowaki's turn to give that pleading-puppy look. He turned to Akihiko who was also giving him a pleading look.

"You're the only one I could count on, Hiroki."

"What the…" he greeted his teeth as he grumbled, "Fine. But, you're the one who'll take care of him, Nowaki." He turned to Akihiko. "Leave the brat and go to your goddamned meeting." Stomping, he went inside his apartment. Akihiko on the other hand, after kissing Misaki on the forehead and leaving a few reminders to Nowaki, left for his meeting.

When Nowaki and Misaki came inside, they found Hiroki sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Nowaki motioned Misaki to sit on the sofa while he went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Hiroki did not even paid attention to the two until the quietness started to make him uncomfortable. He was actually expecting the brat that Akihiko brought to be hard to handle. That's how he is according to his best friend.

Curious, he peeped from the book he was reading. On the sofa adjacent to where he was seated, the demigod was silently watching him, his green eyes eyeing him with interest. With his eyebrow hitched, he asked, "What are you staring at?"

There was no response. The demigod just tilted his head, his brows wrinkled as if he's trying to solve a puzzle.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Hiroki scowled, frightening the teen a little. He softened as he saw the teen cower on the sofa. _Darn Akihiko! I'll make him pay for leaving this brat to me._ He cleared his throat. "Just look somewhere else, okay?" he grumbled as he went back to reading.

A few minutes later, he felt the demigod softly sit beside him. He tried to ignore but a good part of him really wanted to look. Wide-opened, lustrous green eyes greeted him. The boy's face was just a few inches from his. He moved backward and the kid moved forward, keeping the short distance between them.

"Usagi said Hiroki-san's face is always frowning." The demigod spoke softly, as if talking to himself. "Misaki see he's right!" He declared like he had just discovered that the Earth is round.

Hiroki's teeth gritted. "NOWAKI! Get this kid away from me!"

Nowaki came running to the living room, seeing the irritated face of his lover he resolved, _this is going be one long day._

**Hey, where do you think should Hiroki, Nowaki and Misaki go? To the park? Or the zoo? Need some help for the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Does anyone still remember this story? I'm really sorry for the late update. School is really tough… and it's my finals week. Hope to update by next week. For now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 12 A Day with the Devil (Part 2)**

Hiroki couldn't believe where he was dragged by his giant lover. His gaze went from the entrance of the newly constructed aquarium to his happy lover and back to the entrance. "Seriously, Nowaki, this is where we're taking that brat?" His left brow hitched.

"Awww… Come on, Hiro-san." Nowaki sang. "We're already here. I bet you're going to enjoy this too."

"Nowaki-san! Hiroki-san!" Misaki called out from the entrance.

"Wait for us, Misaki-kun!" Nowaki turned to his frowning lover. "Let's go, Hiro-san. Misaki's waiting." He said as he walked towards the demigod.

Hiroki trailed behind, muttering under his breath, "This must be better than being stared at all day by that brat."

Inside, the three men enjoyed themselves with the view of the large aquarium. There were about a hundred species of fish and other aquatic animals. The aquarium was adorned by colorful corals. _It's like a view out of a picture book, _Hiroki noted. He would've commended the architect if he knew him.

"Look, Misaki-kun! A battery of barracudas!" Nowaki pointed.

"Waah! Big fishy!" Misaki exclaimed.

Hiroki almost smiled at the site of the two. _They're like father and son._ He stiffened at the thought. _No way… that makes me the mother?_ "GAAAH!"

"Eh? Hiro-san," Nowaki's attention turned to Hiroki. "Is something wrong? You look pale."

Hiroki cleared his throat and straightened himself. "N-nothing. I was just thinking of something…" he trailed.

"Are you scared of barracudas, Hiro-san? You can hold my hand if you are." He smiled.

He whacked Nowaki's head. "Of all conclusions you can make, you actually thought I was scared? Idiot." He walked away from the two, blushing. He was not too far away though when he heard the demigod whisper to Nowaki, "Hiroki-san is scary." Then it was followed by a soft chuckle from Nowaki.

The professor decided to let it go and went to a nearby seat. He just watched as the two amuse themselves with all the different species of sea creatures. He wasn't interested at all with the aquarium. His mind was full of Nowaki. It wasn't very often that the doctor gets to enjoy himself like that. _I guess seeing Nowaki smile like that is worth the trouble of taking care of that brat._ Hiroki mused. After all, it was his younger lover's dream to build a small family.

Then his thoughts trailed to the conversation his boyfriend and Misaki had earlier in the car.

"_You must have seen lots of sea creatures before, Misaki-kun." Nowaki started._

_The demigod shook his head._

"_Eh? But, you live under the sea, right?"_

_He earned another negative answer._

"_Then, where do you live?"_

_Misaki pouted then answered, "Usagi's home."_

"_Where did you live before you came to Usami-sensei's home?"_

_The demigod thought for a few moments then scratched his head. His brows furrowed. "Misaki doesn't remember."_

"_Eh? Hmmh… it must be because you were so young that's why you don't remember."_

_The demigod just nodded at this._

Hiroki just listened the whole time, pondering over the demigod's answers. _He doesn't remember? Could it be that he was newly-born?_ But, Hiroki debated against the idea. _Demigods are born like normal people! They are born babies and grow just the same as a normal person. At least, that's what I have studied._ He heaved a sigh. He was really confused at the circumstances surrounding Misaki. It was a wonder for him how innocent he was, like this was the first time he came out to the world.

"_Maybe he was locked up somewhere,_" he muttered under his breath. He had been too preoccupied with his thoughts that when he looked up again to see Nowaki and Misaki, his eyes grew wide. A large octopus was crawling on the glass in front of his two companions; its tentacles were following every movement of the demigod's hands.

The water from the aquarium was turning into a sparkling blue. The corals were emitting glittering dust-like particles.

Before he could react, he noticed that people are already staring at the scene created by the boy. He readily ran to the demigod and grabbed a hold of his swaying hands. He pulled the boy out of the place without a warning with Nowaki trailing from behind, confused.

"Hiro-san, why are you in a hurry?" Nowaki asked.

"Shut up and just follow me!" He pulled his companions to the first door he saw. It led them to a dimly-lit room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he turned furiously at the boy.

The demigod cowered to the back of his lover. "M-mister Octopi said he… he was… he was lonely. S-so…"

"So you did some circus stuff to catch people's attention, right!" The professor cut off.

"M-Misaki just want Mr. Octopi to be happy!"

Hiroki was a bit taken aback when the boy shouted and stared back at him audaciously. Nowaki was just in time to stop the heated argument.

"Hiro-san, calm down. Nothing bad happened, right?"

"Yeah, nothing back happened except that he caught too much attention today." He retorted. "That's it. We're going home."

"Ahhh… Hiro-san, we haven't even started to have fun." Nowaki whined. "This is one of the few days I can spend time with you. Please, let's try to enjoy."

There was a long moment of silence before Hiroki gave in to his lover's pleading look. "Fine… just make sure that brat won't cause any more trouble." He turned to the demigod. "Try to behave, okay?" he smiled as the demigod nodded happily.

"Yey! Let's go to the zoo next!" The doctor cheerfully pulled his lover by the hand while the demigod trailed from behind. Little did the trio know that a pair of dark blue eyes was watching them.

"Hiro-san, where are we anyway?" Nowaki asked as they walked in the dimly-lit hallway. There were large windows on their right side with nothing but bluish water.

Hiroki looked out the window. "I'm not so…" he stopped as a large shark swam passed them. He turned at the demigod who was deeply absorbed in watching the shark.

Misaki ran to one of the panels and threw his fists unto it. "Run little fishy! Run!"

Hiroki turned to the panel and saw a small tuna running away from the shark. His mouth fell open as he realized the coming trouble. "No, no, no! Misaki, don't…"

He was too late. The boy violently waved his hand. A huge wave followed and the shark came bumping to one of the aquarium walls. The whole place trembled.

"Nowaki!" He called out to his lover who was shocked at what had happened. "Let's get out of here!" The three men ran out of the aquarium.

**Xxx**

"Wow! So many animals, right, Misaki-kun?" Nowaki exclaimed.

"Manimals!" Misaki mimicked.

_How the hell can these two act like nothing has just happened?_ Hiroki scowled inside. He had never let his guard down ever since they got out of the aquarium. He had been restless; always on the look out for trouble. It was definitely difficult to relax because of the boy. But, he couldn't ruin the day for his lover.

"Look at that, Misaki! An ostrich!" Nowaki pointed to the bird.

"Ostirch!"

"Not ostrich… Ostrich."

"Ostirch?"

"No, it's ostrich." Nowaki repeated.

"Ostirch!"

"No…"

"Just let him call it ostrich. Please… the two of you are making my head ache!" Hiroki cut off.

"Okay," the doctor just nodded. "Then, ostirch it is. Let's go to the elephants!"

"Elefan!"

Nowaki chuckled. "You got a weird way of naming animals, Misaki-kun."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Talk about taking care of two brats…" he muttered hopelessly.

"Hiro-san, I need to go to the comfort room. Could you look out for Misaki for a second?"

He motioned for Nowaki to go then turned his attention to the boy. The said boy was staring at some cage a few meters from where they are. Just as he was about to call out to the demigod, his phone rang.

"Eh? Akihiko?" he flipped it open then… "BAKAHIKO! YOU'RE DAMN BRAT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"Where are you?" Akihiko asked coolly.

"We're at the zoo. Get him now, okay?"

"I still have to meet some people. Can I talk to him for a moment?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he turned only to see that the demigod was missing. "Oi… brat… where the… No way… he was just here…" He felt a knot in his stomach like something bad's going to happen. "Akihiko, I'll call you later."

"Misaki! Misaki!" he called out but the demigod was nowhere to be found.

**Xxx**

"Sensei. Sensei!" It was Aikawa. "The film director is here."

"Aikawa, I have to go." He suddenly felt nervous when his best friend ended the call, like something's wrong with Misaki. The first time he felt this nervous was when the demigod got lost. He won't let that happen again.

"Sensei, the meeting's not over yet." Aikawa tried to stop him.

"Akihiko, you can't go until the meeting is over." Isaka held him by the arm.

"Isaka, I have to go." He said firmly.

"If it's because of that retarded brat of yours then you can't."

He glared murderously at Isaka. "I told you I have to go, didn't I? Let go if you don't want some broken bones." He felt his publisher loosen his grip. "One more thing, call Misaki a retard again and our contract is over."

He walked fast to his car and drove to the zoo.

**Xxx**

"It's alright, Hiro-san. We'll find him."

He felt his lover's warm hand in his. "Nowaki…"

"Don't worry. He'll be alright."

Hiroki just nodded. They've looked all over the place but the demigod was nowhere to be found. He doesn't care if Akihiko would get mad at him. He just wants the boy to be safe. He didn't know he actually cared for the kid until now.

"Hiro-san… look…" Nowaki pointed at the crowd surrounding the bear cage.

Hiroki felt his heart race as they walked past the crowd. There was a commotion about something and he was hoping it wasn't Misaki. There was a large bear coming out of the cave at the corner of the cage.

"Thanks God it wasn't… MIISAKIIII!" Hiroki exclaimed as he saw the boy standing in front of the large bear. "Somebody save Misaki!"

"Hiro-san, calm down!" He held his lover's shoulders. "Calm down… I'm going to get the zookeeper, okay? Just stay here?"

Hiroki just nodded as he watched in fear when the bear started circling Misaki. "Misaki!" he shouted to call the boy's attention. "Misaki, listen. Don't move there, okay? Calm down!"

The boy waved at him happily. "Hiroki-san! Misaki found Suzuki-san!"

"Su… zu… ki… san? Akihiko's stupid stuffed toy…" he trailed. "Misaki, that's not Suzuki-san, you hear me? Don't go near him!" But the boy wasn't listening to him.

Misaki knelt down and reached his hand out to the bear. The crowd gasped in horror as the bear ran to the boy and positioned his paws, ready to strike the victim. There are some who closed their eyes, unable to see the demise of the kid.

"Miisaaakiiiii!" Hiroki cried.

**Xxx**

Akihiko tried to call his best friend several times, but he wasn't answering. It made him feel more agitated. As he entered the zoo, people were running towards some cage.

"_The teen was in the bear cage. They're trying to save him now."_ He heard a man talking to his companion. There was a strong feeling that he needed to see what the commotion was all about so he followed the stream of people. And what he saw was his worst nightmare. Misaki was kneeling and reaching out his hand to a bear that was ready to attack him. He felt his world stopped as the bear's paws connected to the boy's body.

He could almost see blood coming out of the boy's flesh. A few more second, the whole place was in silence. No one moved.

Then, soft chuckles cut through that silence, soft chuckles coming from Misaki.

"Suzuki-san!" the boy yelled cheerfully.

Everyone watched as the boy cuddled with the large wild bear. Akihiko fell to his knees, weak. But, he was happy that his lover was safe.

"A-Akihiko…"

He looked up to see his best friend. "Hiroki…"

"Stand up and go get the boy now."

"Yeah…" he answered.

**XXX**

The four ended up on a park near Akihiko's apartment.

Hiroki and Akihiko were sitting on a bench as they watched their lovers play on the swing. It was a very long day for the professor. All he wanted was to cuddle with his lover but they ended up having quite an interesting day with the demigod.

"Akihiko… about Misaki…"

"What about him?"

"I'm confused about the circumstances surrounding him... Why is he so innocent? Why doesn't he have any memory of his former home? It's a bit of a mystery for me."

"There's only one person who could answer that. And I think he's going to show up tonight. For now, let's just go home and take a rest. Hiroki, thank you for taking care of Misaki."

"Whatever… that boy made me and Nowaki happy today… so I guess that would be a compensation." He stood up and walked to his lover. "Hey, Nowaki! Let's go home."

"Bye, Misaki-kun!" Nowaki waved.

"Bye, Nowaki-san, Hiroki-san! Thank you!"

"Hiro-san." Nowaki lightly peck his lover on the cheek. "Let's do _that_ tonight."

"Don't say that in public…" he growled.

**Please leave a small review if you liked it or if not you can also tell me. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I didn't really think that this story would earn this much support. So thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Announcement: To all dear readers of this Fic, I'm proud to say that I've found my Beta. Yes, yes! ImagineI is my Beta now. So, you'll notice that this Chapter is more polished and better written than my former ones.

ImagineI, thank you!

To all those who reviewed, thank you! I'll find a way to reply this week.

Chapter 13 Silence in the Apartment

Luminous green eyes roamed the room. Suzuki-san was sitting beside him while his Usagi was rather busy typing away at some strange glowing thing that Usagi called 'laptop'. It was awfully quiet and it was making the demigod bored. He wanted to get his lover's attention, but he didn't want to cause trouble for the older man again. He understood that the author had been through quite a lot of trouble because of him.

He slowly slid his arms around Suzuki-san, hugging the bear tight. "Suzuki-san is angry with Misaki?" he whispered to the stuffed toy. He was hoping the teddy bear would play with him like the bear in the zoo that, according to Usagi, was Suzuki-san's brother. "Misaki will give Suzuki-san candies if Suzuki-san will play with Misaki." As usual, the bear didn't respond.

It was almost lunchtime and Misaki was feeling hungry. With Suzuki-san clutched tightly in his arms, the boy slowly got up and walked out of the study room silently, managing to slip by without Akihiko noticing. He made his way to the kitchen where Akihiko would always come out with lots of candies and other sweet stuffs in his hands.

The kitchen was a "No Misaki" zone - Akihiko had made that clear so many times. But, the demigod really wanted to know what wonders are hidden behind the kitchen door. _It must be a paradise of cakes, crème puffs, mallows, candies, and strawberries..._ Just thinking of it made him drool.

"Suzuki-san, should Misaki go in?" He waited for an answer but was met with the familiar silence. "Usagi said if Misaki needs food, Misaki should ask Usagi. But, Usagi is busy. Misaki doesn't want to cause trouble again."

He stood in front of the kitchen door for some moments before finally deciding to go in. Cautiously, he opened the door. He was disappointed by what he saw. There were no candies or strawberry fields or mountains of gummy bears as he had imagined – only cabinets and compartments. The demigod pouted at the sight. "No candies?" he muttered to himself. Turning to his dearest friend, he said, "No worry, Suzuki-san. Misaki will find 'em!"

He started looking in the lower cabinets, opening one door to another. But they contained odd, metallic objects he couldn't name and certainly couldn't eat. He tried for the upper compartments. Standing on the tip of his toes, he tried to reach for it, but to no avail. He was too small to reach it.

Just as the boy was about to give up, the two-door fridge caught his glassy eyes. He stared at it curiously, wondering what was behind the silver doors. Could it be that his treasured sweets were in there? Hope flickered inside of him.

He approached the fridge carefully, ran his hands over its smooth surface, and sniffed on it, checking for a hint of sweet smell. He got excited at a faint smell of strawberries. He laid his best pal on the floor, then, with full determination, he opened the silver doors. His eyes shone and his smile widened as he saw the strawberry cream cake at the center of the fridge.

"Huwaaaah! Suzuki-san, there's Misaki's cake!" He readily grabbed the cake, sat down in front of the bear then started ravaging the dessert. Despite his hunger, he hadn't forgotten his best pal. Several times, he tried to feed the bear, smudging icing all over it. Of course, the stuffed toy was unable to eat it. "Suzuki-san not hungry? Maybe Suzuki-san would like a drink!" He reached for the green bottle on the fridge, easily removed its cork and spotted the red liquid inside.

"Misaki will drink first to see if its poi… ah…" he grimaced, trying to remember the word. "Misaki have to make sure it's not pois… something that hurts stomach. That's it!" he beamed then gulped the content of the green bottle. He coughed a few times as he tasted the bittersweet liquid.

"Not bad. It's your turn Suzuki-san!" He forced the bottle into the bear. And so began the drinking spree...

XXX

Whenever Akihiko was on a roll, there was nothing that could take him away from his laptop. Almost. He would've continued until he got tired if not for the deafening silence in the apartment. There's definitely something wrong. There should have been a certain demigod bugging him for food around now. He turned around only to see the Misaki gone. As he was about to leave the room, a cold wind blew.

"Akihiko," the familiar, cold voice spoke.

Akihiko turned to see Poseidon sitting on his pink sofa.

"I believe we have something to talk about." Poseidon's usually carefree expression was missing.

"I believe we do." Akihiko answered. He tried to conceal his gulp, stood up from his chair and made his way over to the God. It felt more than surreal. "It's about time you explain me everything about Misaki." He found no shame in demanding this and sat on the couch adjacent to Poseidon.

"Before that, you need to know that I'm here to fetch Misaki."

"Fetch him?" Akihiko scowled. "After dumping him onto me, you just come here and casually say that you'll fetch him? Is he some kind of pet for you?"

"Would you mind listening to me first? Just let me talk first? You mortals rush too much."

Akihiko just nodded, biting his tongue.

"It's not safe for Misaki to stay here anymore. That incident in the zoo was all over the Internet. Sooner or later, my brother will be able to locate him. He'll be in great danger."

"In great danger?" Akihiko's brows furrowed.

Poseidon heaved a sigh then continued. "It would be better if I told you everything now. You see, a thousand years ago, demigods caused so much chaos in the world. They've always been greedy for power. After the last demigod died, the gods and goddesses of Olympus made an agreement to never be involved with humankind anymore. Since then, every demigod born was killed instantly as punishment to the god or goddess who broke the rule.  
>"While I was taking a vacation in Hawaii, I met Misaki's mother. She was… the most beautiful human I've ever seen and we fell in love with each other. Soon after that, she became pregnant with my son. She died when she gave birth to him." Poseidon paused for a while, as if looking for the strength to continue. "I have to… isolate Misaki from the world just to make sure that no one will know of his existence. I… I made my son sleep for eighteen years."<p>

"Misaki slept for eighteen years?" There was anger in Akihiko's tone and a sudden, unexplainable wrath boiling inside of him that he simply could not explain. "Do you realize what you've done? You took eighteen years of his life!"

"Mortal! You must understand. I'm afraid that if Misaki grew naturally, he would ask for his freedom too soon. And if he's exposed, Zeus will kill him. So for eighteen years, I hid him on an island where he slept, undetected. Until one day, Zeus received a hint that I had a son. He searched for him until he found my island. I panicked so I sent him to the other side of the world. That is the reason why he showed up in your apartment.  
>"I know it's unfair for you. But, this is the only way to protect him. Sooner or later, Zeus will find you."<p>

There was a long silence between the two men. There was no way that Akihiko could live without Misaki. His breath felt like sandpaper in his lungs and throat and his heart panged like it had done so long ago, for his mother. But if keeping Misaki meant that the demigod would be in danger…

He'd have to let him go.

"I… I love your son…" Akihiko deliberated over the correct title: 'Sir'? 'My Lord'?

"I know." Poseidon's voice broke him out of his random reverie. "And I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful that you've taken care of him and gave him a name, which I was unable to do. And, as sign of my gratitude, you can ask me anything you want."

"There's only one thing…" Akihiko swallowed as he continued, eyes stinging. "Let Misaki stay for tonight, please." Akihiko barely had the strength to whisper. His nose began to twinge and, in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together- what was this feeling?

"I acquiesce." There was heaviness in Poseidon's words, as if he was feeling what the _much_ younger man felt. "Bring him to the beach, tomorrow. Morning."

Poseidon vanished, leaving behind a faint residue of turquoise light and the whole apartment was surrounded by silence once more. Akihiko stared blankly in the ceiling, unable to think of anything, until a loud crash came from the kitchen. The author jolted up, remembering that he had to look for Misaki. He rushed to the kitchen- flying across the hall and down the stairs- and there, on the kitchen floor, he saw his favorite wine spilled, with shards of glass everywhere.

The demigod was sitting on the floor, his usual wide green eyes in haze.

"Mi – Misaki?"

"Ah… Shagi… Ssshaki's feeling dizzzy…" Misaki managed to say as he stared at Akihiko.

Akihiko hurriedly went to the demigod's side, afraid that Misaki had hurt himself. "Misaki, are you hurt?" he asked as he inspected for any kind of wound.

"N-no… Sshaki-hic-hungry-hic."

Finding that the demigod was fine, Akihiko sighed in relief. "What did I tell you about coming in here, alone!" Misaki flinched a little, rocking from side to side in his drunken state. Akihiko sighed, completely seduced. Hypnotised. "You're just hungry?"

"No… sshaki-hungry-kitchen-Sshuki-san" he pointed at the dirty bear. "Eat-cake… Shaki, Shhuki-shan… full…" With that, the demigod fell into Akihiko's sturdy arms and promptly began to snore.

Akihiko grimaced as he noticed the stains the demigod had made on his favorite stuffed toy, then blinked and smiled as he realised he didn't really care as much as he ought to have; Misaki was safe. That was all that mattered.

He lifted Misaki from the floor, warm eyes never leaving Misaki's peaceful, beautiful face as he walked across the living room, up the stairs and into the bedroom. He lay Misaki down on the bed, tucked the covers over his slender neck and shoulders and admired him.

Part of him was hugely disappointed that Misaki wasn't awake. There were so many things he had wanted to do on their last night together but even as he gazed at his beloved he realised he was almost too tired to stand. He wavered on the spot for a few moments and then made his way to the light switch, turned it off and returned to the bed. He sat on the opposite side to Misaki, bent down to slip off his socks and then sat back up to undo his tie. He barley managed to take off his waistcoat before he fell back and his head hit the welcoming pillow. Almost without thinking, Akihiko turned onto his side and embraced Misaki to his body. This was happiness. This was contentment.

This was home.

There, he stayed the whole night, hugging his dearest and savoring the precious time they had left together. In his dream, Misaki and he were lying on an island beneath a balmy sun, palm trees rocking in the gentle breeze, location unknown to any being, immortal or otherwise…

XXX

The next morning, Akihiko found himself on the beach, watching the demigod play in the sand. The grey storm clouds were dregs up the sky, heavy and mournful. So far, Akihiko had not touched Misaki once that morning. He was scared that if he did, he's never let go. As the sun reared its head over the cliffs in the distance, Akihiko took a trepidant step towards Misaki; his whole body pined for the boy, mind and soul.

Just as he knelt down to hug Misaki, Poseidon appeared, just as grey and mournful as those tragic clouds, sailing like funeral ships up above. It was a cue for Akihiko to go.

_Go?_ Akihiko's mind raced. _How? HOW? How can I go… I don't know a single man who would step off the edge of this forsaken planet to to choke with no oxygen…_

Akihiko keeled over and consumed Misaki's body in his arms. That smell, that form and perfect weight… he kissed him on the forehead, in his hair, stroked his nose down Misaki's neck and kissed his ear. "I love you, Misaki…" he whispered, lovingly. His eyes were beginning to sting again, burning. He held Misaki's head in his hands, cradling it and trying to force himself to tear his eyes away. An icy wind whipped around them and Akihiko held on tighter. Misaki's tiny hands settled between Akihiko's shoulderblades.

He actually felt his heart break. Like ceramic, it cracked down the middle and chips were plundered all about his insides, stabbing into his lungs like the most spiteful fangs.

"I can't…" Akihiko whispered.

"You must," Poseidon whispered from a distance, but the helpful wind carried it over, almost as a condolence. "Do you want him killed?"

A sob strangled Akihiko but he held back the tears. He nuzzled his nose into Misaki's shoulder.

"Usagi?" Misaki murmured. "All is… okay?"

Akihiko clenched his teeth.

"I am always, _always_, here for you." With that, he wrenched himself away; it was like slicing flesh from his bones.

Silently, he walked away from his love and to his car. Just as he started the engine, Misaki looked his way and ran after him, shouting his name. There was fear and confusion in those eyes and Akihiko could see them clearly from his side mirror, could see the shock and horror… in those eyes he saw incarnate the emotions whirlpooling in his soul. _Tempest of fate, what puppets are we in your cruel, feline games…_

"Usagi!" Misaki called.

_Whatever merciful God can hear me, do not let me see his tears…_

With a broken heart, Akihiko stepped on the gas and the car screeched, sand billowing up, concealing the wretched face of Misaki. Tears burnt his cheeks, ears ringing with the sound of Misaki's voice.

_I am fortune's fool…_ The delicate words of Shakespeare seemed the only ones fitting. What could fit after this, though? _Only madness. Insanity, I am yours._

XXX

"USAAGIII! Don't go! Misaki's still here!" Misaki shouted at the top of his lungs, tears blurring his vision. But, his Usagi didn't come back. He ran after his lover, but the car was too fast for him. Why did his Usagi leave him? What had Misaki done wrong? Thoughts like that flooded his aching mind until a familiar man pulled him back to the beach.

"Usagi!" he wailed for the last time, hoping that it would reach his beloved, until waves engulfed him and his father and salty tears and seas drowned him…

XXX

Akihiko stared at the ceiling of the living room. Misaki was long gone. There was silence in the apartment and it was making him deaf.

Breathing was dull. Eyes blank, he took slow, steady steps to the kitchen and crushed his foot on the shards of glass still on the floor.

Pain did not console him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Hi All! Thanks for the reviews. I didn't really expect this much support so thank you! I know some of the readers here are also readers of my **Fading Colors**. I haven't given up the story. I just don't have the heart to write it for now. Please bear with me. :)

**Chapter 14 Missing**

Misaki sat hugging his knees. He had not moved from the corner of the room since Poseidon brought him there, his eyes never leaving the older man. He's trying to figure out who this man was. He had the same lustrous green eyes as him, the same brown locks. There was familiar warmth when he looks at him. But, he couldn't place where he had seen the stranger before. This man was the one who had taken him away from his Usagi, but he couldn't get mad at him.

And Usagi… Why did he leave him at the beach? Was he being too noisy? Was he tired of taking care of him? Was Usagi annoyed because he ate the strawberry cake? Or was he mad that he made a mess in the kitchen?

He felt his chest tightened and a lump formed in his throat as the thought that maybe Usagi doesn't want him anymore crossed his mind. All he ever wanted was to be beside the only man that he fully trusted. He has to go back to him, ask him what's wrong, and maybe make everything alright.

"Misaki," the soothing voice of the stranger pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Who… who are… you?" he asked, voice breaking.

"Misaki, I'm your father."

"Father?" Misaki's brows furrowed. "Misaki has family?" It was the first time he had heard of this. He'd seen pictures of what a family is like, of what a father is like, on TV and picture books. He thought he had none, thought that Akihiko and Suzuki-san were his family. If he's his father, why is it only now that he had shown up?

Poseidon knelt in front of his son then nodded. He ran his hand through the demigod's soft brown locks. "You've grown so much."

"Mi-Misaki needs to… to… go back to Usagi."

"I'm sorry son, but, you can't. You won't be able to understand. So, please, just do as I say for now."

Tears started rolling down his cheeks with the thought of not seeing his lover again. In between sobs he said, "Misaki… wants… to talk… to… Usagi… ask why… he left…"

Poseidon was in pain as he watched his son cry. He wanted to explain everything but he knew that the demigod's young mind wouldn't understand. Somehow, he felt guilty for taking all the years that his son would've developed as a person. It made him wish that the boy was born with a normal family.

"He left you because he loves you."

"If he loves Misaki… he wouldn't leave… Mi…" His words turned into muffled sobs. It was too painful to think that Usagi has grown tired of him. People stay with the ones they love. That's what his Usagi has told him before.

Poseidon felt pity for his. He knew it was difficult for his young mind to handle such pain. He hugged his son tightly and whispered, "Sleep for now, Misaki. We'll talk later."

With that, the young man's eyes began to grow heavy and in a matter of seconds, he was peacefully sleeping in his father's arms. Poseidon still has control over the boy's consciousness that he could easily make him sleep. But, he knew that control won't last for long.

It pained him that he had to do that to his son though. But, he has important things to do and he can't afford the demigod running around as he attends to other matters.

He lifted Misaki from the floor and into the single bed of the small room. They haven't left Japan yet. He still has to talk to someone before they leave the country. Leaving a barrier to keep his son in and everything else out, he went to his mission while the demigod dozes off to dream land.

**XXX**

Akihiko crushed his fifteenth stick of cigarette on the ashtray as he let the addictive smoke escape his lungs slowly, uttering his lover's name almost every ten seconds. All he did was drink and smoke ever since he left Misaki. How long had it been? _Two days. _But, for Akihiko, it seemed like a year.

There was a complete silence in the apartment, disturbed by the occasional ringing of the phone which the author had no plan on answering. The mess his little demigod made in the kitchen was left untouched, Suzuki-san was left unwashed. The smell of strawberries and honey still lingers in the air. He's afraid that if he moved anything, all the memories that his beloved might vanish.

Tears started rolling down his eyes as he thought of Misaki. He could still vividly see the fear and confusion in those green lustrous eyes as he sped away from the seaside.

_"USAAGIII! Don't go! Misaki's still here!"_

Those words echoed over and over, cutting deep through his soul every time. The demigod must have felt betrayed when he left without any explanation. The thought made it difficult to breath.

He remembered when he was a child he tripped on a branch of tree and fell to the ground. It hurt like hell for a kid like him. When he turned to his mother, there was a stern look on her face. What was it that his mother told him about crying? He couldn't really remember. All he could remember was the sight of her walking away from him, not offering a little comfort. He hated his mother from then on. Did Misaki feel that way when he turned his back on him?

From then on, he never cried, never really needed anyone beside him. He was so used to being left alone, not really minding the incompleteness in his life. It was with only with Misaki that he felt like he couldn't live alone. It was only Misaki that he needed. He should've fought harder for him, should've found a way for him to stay. Instead, he let him go just like that. Now that Misaki is gone, he could feel the emptiness clearly. He wanted to end his life, but, the thought that his lover might come back kept him from doing so.

He cleared the last drop of whisky in his glass and threw it forcefully to the wall in frustration. The glass shattered into pieces the way his hopes of seeing Misaki again did.

"Bakahiko, what the hell are you doing with your life?"

He looked up to see his best friend looking down at him. "Why are you here?" he asked grumpily.

"To check on you," Hiroki answered casually, slumping beside Akihiko. He grimaced as he smelled the mixed scent of alcohol, cigarette and sweat. By the looks of it, his friend hadn't taken a bath for two days. His silver hair hung messily, dark rims formed under his eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Hiroki could see how much weight the author had lost for the last two days.

Despite his red eyes and husky voice, Akihiko manage to say he's okay. Hiroki was not convinced, though. They had been friends since they were ten. He had never seen him break down like that before.

"Akihiko, you know your brat won't be happy if he sees you like this. What if he comes back?"

"Do you think he'd come back after I've hurt him?"

"Akihiko… I'm sure he'll understand."

"I shouldn't have let him go in the first place, Hiroki. If you'd have seen the look in his eyes… the fear… the confusion…" Akihiko winced at the memory. "I'm not even sure if he's really safe. I should be beside him in times like this." His jaw hardened as he tried to fight back the impending tears.

"Akihiko, I'm sure he's safe. Poseidon's pretty powerful. He can protect him. There's really nothing we can do against the gods of Olympus."

Akihiko clinched his fist tightly until he almost bled. Hiroki had said the truth. He couldn't do anything but to accept the fact that he had no power to counter against the gods of Olympus. If only he did, he would have never let the demigod leave his side.

**XXX**

_Misaki… Misaki…_

"U… Usagi…" Misaki whispered softly. He heard him, his precious Usagi was calling him. It was his voice that woke him up. He's father was gone when he woke up. He didn't know where he was, but, he took this as a chance to escape. How he managed to escape from the cabin at the forest and come to the city was all a blur to him. What is clear is that he wanted to see Akihiko, even for the last time. Ask him if he doesn't want him anymore and probably say a decent goodbye.

He was at the part of Tokyo he had never been. The buildings and streets were all unfamiliar to him. The demigod knew he was lost. There was something he learned, though, while watching a kiddie show before – whenever you're lost ask for direction.

With eyes full of determination, he meekly approached the first man he saw. It was a policeman.

"Uhmm… Mis… Mister…"

The man seemed stoic. He just look at the boy.

"Uhmm… do you know how to get to Usagi's home?"

"You mean a pet shop?" The policeman asked impatiently, his thick brows furrowed making the demigod cower a little.

_He's got a scarier face than Hiro-san,_ he thought. "No. Usagi's not a pet. Misaki needs to get to Usagi."

The policeman grimaced, thinking he has no time for the teen's stupid inquiry. "You see that corner?" he said pointing to the corner of the street. The demigod nodded in response. "Go straight there, turn left. The third store to the left is a home for rabbits. Now get lost!"

The policeman's voice boomed, scaring the demigod. Misaki just made a brief "thank you" then ran to the direction the policeman had given him. When he reached the place, he was disappointed to find that it wasn't Akihiko's home. It was a store with caged rabbits on the window display.

"Rabbits are sad just like Misaki," he muttered under his breath. He walked aimlessly around the city until the sky darkened and the rain started pouring. The cold wind blew that made the demigod shiver. He looked for a place to stay until the rain stops, but, no one was kind enough to offer shelter to the demigod. He walked and walked until he came to a park where he sought shelter to one of the trees. He sat hugging his knees, praying that Akihiko would come and get him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks again as loud claps of thunder came. "Usagi…" His lips tembled as he called his lover's name. It was then that a man wearing a cop's uniform approached him. He's got the friendliest smile he had ever seen. He doesn't have an umbrella, but, wasn't wet at all.

"Are you lost?"

The demigod just nodded.

"Why don't you come with me then?"

Misaki shook his head. "U- Usagi s-said t-that… t-that Mi- Misaki s-shouldn't go wi-with s-strangers …" He hugged himself tighter as he felt more chill.

"What a behaved demigod. Doing as he was told." The stranger sang. "But, you see, I'm not a stranger. I'm your Uncle Zeus' messenger."

"U-uncle Z-Zeus? Misaki n-never heard o-of h-him."

"You will soon."

Misaki felt something hit his nape and everything went black.

**Does anyone know how I can get to the abode of Gods? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Note: Explanation on some the gods and goddesses behavior below in case you want to protest on my characterization. **

**Chapter 15 Mischief Comes When You Least Expect**

Misaki woke up in an unfamiliar room again. Cautiously, he sat up, pulled the covers to himself and, with eyes wide-open, studied the place. The four-post bed was placed at the center of the room. There's a cozy arm chair to the left of the bed. In front of him were large windows with brown curtains embroidered with shiny wing shapes pulled to the side.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was a handsome man talking to him, telling him something about an Uncle Zeus. Then, everything went black.

"So… you're awake."

Misaki flinched as the cold, alluring voice of a woman echoed throughout the room. Mists gathered to the chair beside him, forming into a beautiful woman. Her red, wavy hair hung loosely to her shoulder. She had pouty red lips, emphasized by her pale skin. The curves of her body lined delicately by a silky violet gown.

There was nothing but a sea of blackness in her eyes which made Misaki scared. He cringed as far as he could to the headboard, pulling the comforter closer to his body. This seemed to annoy the woman as she impatiently flipped her hair.

"You know, you're pretty cute. But – " She stood up, slowly approached the bed, and sat on the edge, inching closer to Misaki. "You're not my type. You look too feminine for me."

She held Misaki's chin up and searched his lustrous green eyes, reading what was in the boy's heart. What she saw delighted her, forming a small smile at the corner of her lips. There was a picture of a young man with silver locks and hazy lavender eyes.

"My, my, my! I envy you. You have a very… very… very handsome lover. You wouldn't mind if I borrow him, do you?"

The fear in Misaki's mind vanished as the woman said this. He gripped her hand tightly, ready to protect what was his. "Usagi's MINE!"

He tried to stand up and run out of the room when an invisible force held Misaki, pulling him back to the bed. In a matter of seconds, the woman's hand was around Misaki's neck. He struggled but it was to no avail.

"Calm down, little demigod," she hissed. "You see, you'll die soon. Your Usagi's going to be very, very, very lonely…and he's going to need someone to comfort him."

Misaki stopped struggling at this.Thoughts of Akihiko being with the beautiful woman flooded his mind. Something he couldn't quite understand hurt him inside. It drained almost all strength he had. He couldn't help but be frustrated at his situation. And he's going to die without seeing the man for the last time.

"Die? Misaki's going to – " He almost choked at his words.

"Yes. Yes indeed. Oh wait!" She giggled madly. "Why don't I just kill you now? That's a better idea than wait for your execution."

The woman was about to hit Misaki when the windows suddenly opened and cold wind rushed in. The man whom Misaki had met before appeared, clutching the woman's hand.

"Let go of him, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite pulled her hand violently while Misaki slumped to the bed with little strength. He managed to bury his body to the thick covers of the bed, as if it would give him some comfort.

"You know I was just kidding, Hermes." Misaki heard her say. This didn't make him at ease at all. Strangers kept popping one by one and they're taking him more and more away from Akihiko. All he ever wanted was to be beside the man, to see him again, to live peacefully with him and his friends Suzuki-san, Hiroki, and Nowaki. But, every time someone shows up, all this simple dreams become more and more distant.

"I don't care! You're scaring the hell out of him!"

"You know, you're quite generous to a prisoner – giving him a nice room and acting like his hero." Aphrodite circled the messenger god, as if studying him from head to foot.

"I was ordered to bring him here, not to treat him as a prisoner." Hermes emphasized the last words, his friendly smile not leaving his face. It was impossible to read what he's thinking. "Leave now or I shall tell Zeus that you're prying on things that are none of your business."

Aphrodite glared at him, unable to make a retort. She decided it best to leave Hermes be. She gradually vanished into thin air.

Hermes sat on the edge of the bed. He could feel the demigod trembling from underneath the sheets. He never agreed with the idea of executing the boy. But, it's the rule they made thousands of years ago and he knew that he could never interfere.

"For a goddess of love and beauty she's pretty bitchy, isn't she?" Hermes smiled as he felt the trembling lighten a bit. "You know, little demigod, you might not understand this… but, I'll say it anyway. Gods and goddesses have responsibilities. There are things that, we have to do whether we like it or not. That's just how it is."

"W-why i-is M-misaki here?" The demigod asked timidly, his head emerging from the pile of blankets. "Misaki needs to go home."

"Well –"

Before Hermes could say another word, the big wooden door opened. Zeus came in, his face still straight as ever. Poseidon trailed from behind, a solemn look on his face.

Misaki's face brightened a bit upon seeing his father.

"F-father…" Misaki uttered almost inaudibly.

Poseidon made a small smile as he heard his son call him that for the first time. He readily came to his son's side and hugged him tightly. The demigod returned that hug.

"Misaki needs to go home now…"

"I'm sorry, son. You can't leave this place yet."

"B-but…" The demigod stared at his father, searching for a little hope in his eyes. There was none. All he could read was a deep sadness in his green eyes that mirrored his.

"You're exhausted, Misaki." Poseidon placed a light kiss on his son's forehead. Then, the demigod slowly slumped to his father's arm.

"Sleep for now." He placed Misaki's head to the pillow carefully, pulled the covers to his chest.

Then, he turned to Zeus who was already seated on the chair beside the bed. His intense lavender eyes watching the father and the son, his chin resting on his palm. For Poseidon, he looked like he's thinking of something deep.

"Zeus, you understand why I hid him, right?"

"Honestly, Poseidon, I don't." Zeus said coldly.

"For god's sake, Zeus, he's my son. I'd do anything to protect him!" Poseidon snapped.

"This is out of your hand now, Poseidon. You're still as laid-back as when you're young. I haven't done a thorough search yet and still I found him. If you really love him, you should've been more careful in hiding him. But, what did you do? You made him stay with a mortal."

"It's because… I know he'd be happy with that mortal." Poseidon sounded defeated.

"Yes, yes… He's happy for a short period of time and now he'll be executed." Zeus stood up. "You know very well that you can't interfere with this Poseidon. No god or goddess can because WE have a treaty. You can't run forever. Remember, we GODS cannot interfere with the execution."

A blinding light came and Zeus was gone, leaving Poseidon speechless. The god of the sea looked out the window. Thin layers of clouds lined the sky. He wished his son could enjoy more of staring at the sky. He wished he could see more of the world.

For eighteen years he had worked on a plan to set Misaki free from the harshness of the treaty of the gods. Because of a simple mistake, everything was lost.

_Remember, we GODS cannot interfere with the execution._

An idea came to his mind. He just need a little more time to put his plan into action. All he needed was a little distraction. No god can interfere… Mortals can.

**XXX**

Akihiko never liked sweets. But, ever since Misaki came to his life, he had been storing tons of candies and cakes in his kitchen. Now that the boy is out of his life, he sees no reason to keep them.

With a heavy feeling inside of him, he put jars and jars of chocolates, candies, and gummy bears on a wooden box while his best friend Hiroki cleaned the fridge of the mess that Misaki made on his last day at the apartment. It took Hiroki a day of shouting and scowling to convince him to clean up. If his best friend hadn't told him that the boy might come back one of these days and that he will not like the mess in the apartment, he wouldn't have moved a thing in the kitchen, wouldn't have brought Suzuki-san to the laundry shop.

Once they were done cleaning up the kitchen, the two men sat in the living room, each sipping a cup of coffee in silence. Akihiko wondered on where the demigod might be while Hiroki thought of what to do with his students with failing grades.

"Do you think he's somewhere in Africa right now?" It was Akihiko who broke the silence.

Hiroki shrugged a bit. "He could be anywhere, anywhere far from those searching for him."

"I was just thinking – " The handsome author looked out the window, noticing the cloudlessness of the sky. _Could Misaki be seeing the clear sky right now?_ He thought. "If I travel the around the world, could there be a chance that I might come across him?"

"Bakahiko –" Hiroki muttered almost incoherently. "There's a slim chance that you might. Do you know how big the world is?"

"Hiroki…" He turned to his best friend, his eyes more hazy than usual. "Do you…"

There was a long pause, as if Akihiko was thinking if it's proper to ask the question.

"…believe in destiny?"

The professor almost choked on his coffee as he heard this, a blush crept on his face. Akihiko would've laughed at this if he had enough strength. But, right at the moment, he doesn't have the energy to even smile.

"W-what the heck? That is the stupidest question I have ever heard from you."

"I do." Akihiko continued, not minding Hiroki's comment. "I believe in destiny. I believe that Misaki and I were meant for each other, because if not, he wouldn't have shown up in this apartment. He's –"

Before Akihiko could finish, a mist started forming on the sofa in front of where he and Hiroki where seated. Then, Poseidon appeared. His usual attire of khaki shorts and floral polo were replaced with a blue robe, secured by a golden band on his waist. The young author could clearly see the somber look in the god's green orbs.

"Poseidon…" Akihiko whispered unintentionally. He heard a small crash on the floor, making him turn to his best friend. Hiroki was slack-jawed, his eyes bulging in surprise. His hands were poised like he was still holding the fallen cup of coffee.

Akihiko realized that this was the first time that Hiroki had seen the god of the sea.

"Hiroki." He called, softly tapping his friend on the shoulder. His best friend turned to him, still slack-jawed. "Your mouth." He motioned for him to close his mouth.

Understanding what Akihiko meant, Hiroki closed his mouth and swallowed a bit of saliva when he felt his throat dry. "It's my first time to see mist forming into a human, you know." He muttered, managing to give a light glare on his friend.

"I'm not exactly human." Poseidon spoke.

"He's Poseidon, Misaki's father." Akihiko continued.

"The god of the sea!" Hiroki unconsciously exclaimed. "Oh my! I can't believe I'm seeing a real Greek god! This is like a dream come true for every literature professor!"

Poseidon gave a warm smile. "Thank you, professor. But, please… this should remain a secret. The world must not know that we really do exist."

"Of course… of course…" Hiroki regained his composure. "I totally understand that."

"Why are you here?" Akihiko intercepted.

The smile in Poseidon's eyes vanished, replaced by the sober looked he had moments ago.

"I… I'm here to tell you that Misaki had been caught."

"WHAT?" Akihiko pound his fist on the center table, glaring furiously at the god of the sea. "You took him away from me to keep him safe, right? How the hell did that happen?"

Poseidon seemed unfazed, as if he had expected this kind of reaction. He looked away from Akihiko.

"He… tried to escape while I was away. Hermes found him before I did."

Akihiko slumped on the sofa, anger still evident in his eyes. If he wasn't Misaki's father, he would've pound his fist on Poseidon's face. But, he knew it won't do any help. Even if he does punch the god of the sea, it won't change the fact that Misaki had been captured.

"He'll be executed three days from now."

Akihiko's eyes grew wide. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. _My Misaki will be executed? _His mind raced, thinking of what to do.

Before he could talk, Hiroki asked, "Isn't there anything we can do to help him?"

Poseidon gazed at Hiroki, a look of regret on his face. "I could no longer interfere with the execution. I could only do so much as to hide Misaki. But, once he'd been caught, I can't take further actions. No god can interfere with the execution."

"If you can't save him, then I will!" Akihiko said.

"Don't be a fool, mortal. You can't win against the gods of Olympus."

"I don't care. I will try and I will die trying." There was intensity in his eyes that made the god of the sea admire the author's purple eyes. "I can't let Misaki die!"

"By the look in your eyes, I can tell that I won't be able to stop you. But, I wouldn't be able to help you either."

Poseidon stood up, ready to leave. "I just came here to give you something as a sign of gratitude for taking care of my son."

The god flicked his hand and mist appeared on the table, forming into a silver necklace with a small shell pendant.

"It will be of great help in times of danger." With that, he disappeared.

Akihiko took the necklace from the table and enclosed it in his palm. _Does that mean he's supporting me in saving Misaki?_ The answer didn't matter that much. He had a more important thing in mind and that is how to get to the abode of the gods.

"Akihiko, is this yours?"

He turned to Hiroki who was holding a silver compass.

Akihiko's brows furrowed. "No" was his brief answer.

**XXX**

Myths say that the abode of the gods can be found in Mount Olympus. But, how exactly do they get there? Hiroki had been contemplating on this the whole time the rest of the journey until they arrived in the small town of Litochoro in Greece. It is where most of the hikers of Mount Olympus start.

Akihiko had not planned on bringing him into the mess. But Hiroki insisted. The author had been a brother to him ever since they were kids. He couldn't just let him go in a dangerous place alone.

What worries Hiroki is his doctor-lover Nowaki who also insisted in coming with them.

"_If I can't go then I won't let you!"_

He sighed as he remembered Nowaki's words. He said he wanted to save Misaki since he's his friend and that he had to make sure that Hiroki is safe. So, Hiroki was left with no choice but to bring his boyfriend along.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong?" Nowaki interrupted his thoughts.

"N-nothing." Hiroki said dully.

"Aren't you feeling okay?" Nowaki touched Hiroki's forehead, making the professor blush madly.

"Oi, don't do that in public!"

"Hiroki, Kusama!" Akihiko called their attention. He motioned for them to follow him into a small café.

Information is scarce. Of course, who would know how to get to the abode of the gods? Akihiko had tried asking people and they would just get either weird looks or cold stares. What's more annoying is that Hiroki is the one who gets them because he's the one asking. Between him and Akihiko, he's more fluent in Greek.

After almost half a day of walking in town, trying to get information, Hiroki is exhausted. He was thankful that Akihiko had finally decided to eat.

The café was small and cozy. Walls were made with red bricks, and the posts were painted with natural varnish. Hiroki could smell the enticing aroma of freshly baked bread. There were a few people so eating was peaceful – just what Hiroki needed.

Half-way their meal, they were interrupted by a girl. Hiroki guessed she was about sixteen years old. Her blonde hair was pony-tailed to the side. Her deep blue eyes were sharp, not to Hiroki's liking. There's just something about her that spells trouble.

"Misters, you don't mind if I join you, do you?" She asked politely.

"Before Hiroki could contest, his boyfriend cheerfully said, "Sure."

Hiroki glared at Nowaki while Akihiko said, "We do mind."

"Awww! Don't be so mean, Mister!" The girl insistently sat at the chair adjacent to Akihiko's and started eating her pasta.

Hiroki heard Akihiko growled in dismay while Nowaki continued eating. He couldn't let it pass.

"There are a lot of empty tables here, you know. We'd like to eat in peace so would you mind transferring to another table?"

"I said don't be mean, didn't I?" The girl's eyes narrowed for a brief moment, then, her cheerful smile returned. "You see, you need my help. I know how to get to the abode of the gods" She barely whispered her last sentence.

The stranger was able to catch Hiroki and Akihiko's attention.

"Who are you?" Akihiko demanded authoritatively.

The girl smirked, "The name's Eris."

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload. My broadband is broken… so there.

Thank you so much for the reviews! And sorry I haven't been replying. I'm really busy in school.

**Explanation**

**Aphrodite **The goddess of love and beauty. I know she's the goddess of love and, oh boy, she loves handsome men. My literature professor said that there's a version of the Trojan War where Aphrodite had a crush on Paris so what she did is that she possessed Helen, knowing that the prince had a thing for the most beautiful mortal. So, I made her a little bitchy.

Please leave a review if you have time. Helps me with the ideas. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

Sorry I was gone for a long, long, long, long time. I got caught with schoolwork and I have a new responsibility in school. And, to be honest, I don't like the plot and felt like I wanted to change it. But, what's done is done so I'm continuing.

**Chapter 16**

Back when Hiroki was a child, he often dreamt about meeting the characters in the stories he read. He thought it would have been nice if the world is full of gods and goddesses. But, right now, he wished he hadn't met one… and possibly another one.

"The name's Eris." There was something creepy in her smile.

"E-Eris?" Hiroki looked at Akihiko. There was no reaction from his best friend. But, the way he sees it, the author was studying the girl.

"Yep! Eris." She beamed. "I know what you're thinking, Hiroki, and you're right. I'm the goddess of mis –"

"Hiroki," Akihiko stood up, not paying a glance at the blonde girl. "Let's go."

"W-what?" The professor didn't have time to think. He readily stood up and followed his friend. Nowaki followed as well.

"Hey, wait! I haven't finished my introduction yet!"

Hiroki heard the goddess shout. The next thing he knew, his face was flat into Akihiko's back.

"What the heck… Akihiko." He mumbled while rubbing his face. When he peeked to see what was in front, it was the goddess of mischief, obviously infuriated by their sudden flight.

"YOU INSOLENT MORTALS! How dare you walk out on me!" Her voice echoed inside Hiroki's head it made him shiver out of fear. For the first time in his life, a woman made him flinch.

He watched as his best friend took one step closer to the goddess.

"Get out of my way." Akihiko's voice was cold and low but threatening. Hiroki could just imagine the author's death glare. He knew so well it can match up with the goddess'. He had seen it so many times and in all those times, whoever is in the author's way backs away.

He could see the change in the goddess' expression. Eris was definitely startled for a moment. When he looked at his best friend, he realized that his lavender eyes were a hundred times more intense than usual. His gaze can make even the gods and goddesses of Olympus shiver. He figured it might be because of the demigod brat.

"You imper – "

"I said, get out of my way!"

Hiroki just watched as Akihiko walked past Eris, barely believing that his best friend – a mere mortal – could really make a goddess shy away. The silver blonde walked away gallantly like he's one of the gods of Olympus.

"Hiro-san, I think we should also go." It was Nowaki, nudging him lightly.

"Uh- yeah… we should."

"Hey, wait! I'm here to offer my help, okay?" Eris followed them outside the café. For Hiroki, somehow, the goddess looked desperate, like she really needed to help. It was odd. She could have just used force to make them submit. But, she didn't. Instead, she's following them like a defeated puppy.

"I know it's hard for you to trust a goddess, specially the goddess of mischief."

"You're right." Akihiko said as he stopped from walking. He faced the goddess with his stoic expression. "You're the ones who started this mess so why would we trust you?"

"Because, obviously, you have no choice. What's your plan? Walk around Greece aimlessly?" She crossed her arm on her chest. She was answered with silence by the silver blonde. "Mortals, you move without thinking."

"Akihiko," Hiroki intercepted. "Don't listen to anything she says."

"And by not listening to me, what will you achieve? Anything I say will not earn your trust. But, think about this, how will you get to the abode of the gods? I'm your only hope."

"And mischief means hope now." Hiroki retorted.

"And, what will you get from this?" It was Akihiko.

"I can't tell you, okay?"

"Then, you can forget about us." Akihiko started walking again but the goddess grabbed his arm.

"The execution's two days away."

"Tell us your reason for helping and then we'll decide." Akihiko said firmly.

**XXX**

Misaki woke up from a dreamless sleep and an unfamiliar ceiling greeted him. It was painted with the same color as the sky in midday with very few white clouds slowly moving, like it was the real thing. But, he knew it wasn't because outside the window, the sky is already turning orange and the sun is just about to set. He sat up slowly and looked around. He was all alone.

Tears began streaming down the demigod's face again. He's scared and he didn't know what to do about it. He thought if Usagi was there, he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. The author wouldn't even let the scary red-haired woman get near him.

_Usagi will not come._ He thought sadly. After all, he left him at the beach, didn't he?

But, somehow, he couldn't get mad at him. A part of him felt Akihiko's pain. The author looked at him with eyes that tell that his world has just been ruined. And he thought, maybe – just maybe – his beloved Usagi was hurt too when he left him.

He stood and walked to the large window to see the sky clearer. A soft breeze was blowing from the outside and smelled like the park where he got lost once. It smelled of earth and wood and leaves and something else. It was a distinct smell very faint but he could still recognize it.

"Usagi…" he whispered absent-mindedly. His face lit up. His Usagi could be anywhere near. No matter how weak the smell was, he knew it was Usagi.

Only one thing crossed his mind, he needed to escape even if he'll have to face the red-haired witch again. He approached the door quietly. Then, slowly, he turned its knob. It was locked. Of course, it was just like the movies he watched at home. The door is always locked and the good guy would always escape through the window.

He ran to the window to see if he could jump off it but it was impossible. His room was just too high from the ground and all he could see were trees. Losing hope, he slumped to the floor. The demigod was just about to cry again when an idea struck him. Of course he could use blankets.

He collected the blankets, bed sheets and curtains and tied each end to end. When he was through, he tied one end of the improvised rope to the bed post and threw the other end out the window. He pulled it several times to test its strength. He beamed when he was satisfied with what he did. It almost felt like he was really in the movies.

As he stood on the window pain, a hard wind blew. He tightened his grip on the makeshift rope as he felt dizzy of the height when he looked down. His palm started sweating and he trembled badly.

Misaki was scared he almost wanted to back out. But, the thought of Usagi made his determination stronger. He just had to escape. Slowly and carefully he went down the rope. Despite the strong winds blowing he went on and on until he reached the end of the makeshift rope.

The demigod held on tight as he looked right and left to see if there was anything he can hold on to. There was a window on the far left. He tried reaching it but it was just too far for him. He started wiggling several times to swing himself near it. He swung like a pendulum while his hand reached for the window pane. Just when he was about to succeed, he heard a snap and the next thing he knew, he was falling midair.

The teen didn't even have time to shout. He felt his body bump into branches until he fell had on the earth. He wasn't able to move for a while, feeling every bone in his body ache. He put all his strength to stand up. He tripped several times but still he went on. Even if he has to crawl he well just to get to his Usagi.

**Hi, I know this is short but I have to upload this for a friend tonight. I know you all probably want to kill me right now or you had just forgotten about this story (can't decide which is worse of the two), so please forgive me and you can leave violent reactions if you may.**

**I'll be uploading again next week! Promise!Oh... and I'm definitely going to edit this one to add a bit of a detail.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if I missed the deadline, again. **

**Chapter 17 Friend or Foe**

If Akihiko had a choice, he would have never trusted a god or goddess again. But, there was none. He only had two days left before Misaki's execution. The demigod might be dead before they could find information on how to get to the abode of the gods. Just the mere thought of it made his heart ache. It might be a big risk but he's willing to take it just to get to the teen.

They were led by Eris to from one street to another while Hiroki did some questioning. Akihiko just listened as the two had their conversation.

"So, you're saying that the legend of the golden apple is true?" Hiroki's brows were knitted.

"I said it, didn't I?" the goddess rolled her eyes, obviously losing patience. "I threw the apple into the banquet with words 'to the fairest of the goddesses' written on it. Of course, all of the goddesses claimed it. But, only three remained at the top – Athena, Hera and Aphrodite. Argh… those bitches… thinking they're the most beautiful in the world."

Zeus couldn't decide who he'll choose. That geezer." She gritted her teeth as she remembered what had happened. "It was just a little prank and he made it worse when he didn't choose among the three. And because of that I was banished from Olympus!"

"Of course Zeus won't be able to choose among the three. Hera's his wife. Athena's his favorite daughter. And as for Aphrodite, she'll be dethroned from being the goddess of beauty if she won't choose her." Hiroki explained.

"Tch… Zeus is just scared of Hera. She's a nagger."

"What a stupid brat…" Hiroki mumbled.

"What – did – you – say?"

"I said you're a stupid brat. Because of your pathetic little joke you caused the Trojan War! It was sick to make a joke like that just because they've forgotten to invite you to a party. You're such a loser."

"You MORTAL!"

"You… hmmmmmmp…" Before Hiroki could finish he felt Nowaki's hand clamped his mouth.

"Hiro-san, please don't argue with her. We won't be able to solve anything if you keep arguing." Nowaki pleaded softly. It was only when the professor stopped squirming that the doctor let him go.

"Just let it go, Hiroki," Akihiko turned to the fuming goddess. "So why exactly are you helping us?"

"Well, I wanted to take revenge." Eris avoided his gaze.

"Liar," Akihiko said firmly, narrowing his eyes. "Something has been taken away from you. You couldn't get back to the abode of the gods without our help, can you?"

He took a step closer to the goddess while the goddess stepped away from him. "You think I haven't noticed? You weren't using your powers because it was taken from you when you were banished."

"You…" Eris clenched her fist.

Akihiko smirked. "Well, I'm right, am I not?"

"Whatever…" The goddess rolled her eyes while Akihiko smiled triumphantly. That would be enough to shut the goddess for a while. His head had been aching because of Eris and Hiroki's constant arguing. There had been silence among the four until they reached the Central Square of Litochoro. The sun was already about to set and, oddly enough, there's not a single soul on the street.

Eris walked to the fountain at the center of the Square.

"I hope this thing still works." Akihiko heard the goddess said faintly. "Hand me the compass, loud-mouthed professor."

Hiroki's brows knitted. "What?"

"That's not very nice, Eris-chan. don't call Hiro-san loud-mouthed." Nowaki scolded the goddess.

"Yeah, yeah… just hand me the silver compass."

"How'd you know about the compass?" Hiroki asked as he reluctantly pulled the compass out of his chest pocket. It felt cold on his palm. Its arrow was pointing directly to the fountain.

"You're asking too many questions. Just hand it over."

Before Hiroki could give the compass, Akihiko stepped between him and Eris. "How'd you know about the compass?"

"Do you want to go to the abode of the gods or not?" Eris asked impatiently.

"Answer me first."

"I… I can't tell you. Not now. Take it or leave it." She looked up at Akihiko, staring defiantly. "If you really want to save your little demigod then you better cooperate now."

"Fine," Akihiko grumbled. "But, you better not do something stupid."

"I know. You should trust me more, Akihiko. There's so much at stake in here for me. I need to get my position back as the Goddess of Mischief."

Akihiko stepped aside then Hiroki gave her the compass. The water stopped moving as the goddess approached the fountain. She carefully placed the compass at the center. Its arrow started spinning, faster and faster. The water in the fountain glowed and spun along with the arrow. A strong wind blew, making Akihiko's eyes hurt. The sound of breaking rocks and wood filled his ears. When he opened his eyes, everything around him was breaking and turning into dust.

"Jump in!" The goddess shouted as she pointed to the fountain.

"There's no way I'm jumping into that!" It was Hiroki.

"Are you jumping in or would you rather turn into dust?"

"Hiro-san, we don't have much time." Nowaki held his boyfriend's hand and pulled him into the edge of the fountain. "Don't worry, I won't let you go." He smiled, his eyes showing sincerity that made Hiroki's heart melt.

"Okay. Let's go." The two jumped in.

Akihiko made one last glance to the world which he may never see again. Then, he jumped in.

**XXX**

Misaki limped through the thick forest. There was barely a rare of sunshine that could penetrate through the thick lush. The only sound he could hear was his steps on the muddy soil and the crack of twigs that he'd step on. He was scared and he wanted to run but his hurting feet won't let him.

He walked a good two miles before he finally slumped out of exhaustion on the ground. With all the strength left in him, he crawled to the nearest tree and hid behind the large roots. The demigod tried hard not to close his eyes despite the sleepiness he felt, keeping in mind that he had to find his Usagi. But, his exhaustion was too great that the lid of his eyes involuntarily closed, covering his lustrous green eyes. Just before he totally slipped into unconsciousness, he felt warm hands touch his thin cheeks, the smell of freshly cut grass and lavender filled his nose. Then, there was nothing.

**XXX**

Akihiko tried breathing but, instead of taking in air, there was water. He then felt himself being dragged upward. He opened his eyes and saw the back of the goddess of mischief. He gasped for air as they reached the surface. When he was finally able to think clear, he searched for Hiroki and Nowaki. They were already swimming towards what seemed like an island.

"Hurry up." It was Eris, still not letting go of his hand.

"Uh… You can let go of me now." Akihiko grumbled in a low voice.

"As if I like holding your cold hands." Eris blurted, blushing. "Why does everything about you have to be cold?" It was a question, Akihiko knew, not intended to be answered.

When Eris and Akihiko reached the beach, Hiroki and Nowaki were already resting. Theere was silence for a couple of minutes before Hiroki finally decided to talk.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Abode of the gods," was Eris' brief answer.

"Yeah, I know that. But, are we still in the world map?"

"No."

"Is this a different dimension?"

"You could say that."

"Okay…" was Hiroki's reply when he couldn't think of a follow up question.

"What happened to Litochoro? Did it really turn into dust?" it was Akihiko's turn to ask.

"No." Eris sighed. "You noticed there was not a single person on the street right?" Akihiko just nodded. "It's because the moment we entered the square, the barrier to the entrance was activated because of the silver compass. In short, we were already out of Litochoro at that time.

"That's good. I was worried about the people." Nowaki intercepted.

"You're a really nice guy unlike Akihiko." Eris smirked.

"Whatever." Akihiko said as he stood up and dusted the sand on his trousers. "We should keep moving." He ordered.

"Wait," it was Hiroki, panic-stricken. "Where are our bags?"

"Under the sea. Would you like to go get them?" Eris said sarcastically.

"Brat! My notes are in there!"

"Hiro-san forget about them." Nowaki tried calming him down.

"How can I calm down? Those notes are for this quest!"

"Will you just forget about it? We can't stay here for long!"

"No! I need my - "

Before Hiroki could finish, the ground trembled and a loud growl was heard coming from behind them. Akihiko looked behind and his eyes grew as he saw where the noise came from. The next thing he heard was Hiroki screaming.

**Sorry this is, again, late. I was dragged by my parents to the province where the only gadget available is my phone. I'll try my best to update sooner. :) My heartfelt thank you to those who had kept reading this despite the sloppy plot and the late updates. **

**Please leave a review. Oh, and please point out the typo errors or the things I have to work on. I'll edit when I have the time.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica.

**Chapter 18 The Heart is the Best Compass**

"-_goddess"_

Where was he? In his room? In the living room? Had he slept somewhere else again? There was no one in his house right now anyway. For the past twenty-eight years of his life he had been alone – whether he's with his family or his friends, there's a part of him that had always felt alone.

"_-barbaric"_

He could hear voices. But, he couldn't identify them. Maybe he was - - _dreaming?_ Yes, the last few weeks had been a dream, a dream that he had someone – someone small, soft, fragile, sweet. He smelled like strawberries. He had really soft skin. And those eyes, god, those eyes could arouse him just by looking at them. Glassy, green eyes.

"_-centaurs"_

Centaurs? What was it about centaurs? And gods? And goddesses? And demigods? DEMIGOD. The word struck him hard. He has to save a demigod. And this was not a dream. This is reality.

"Mi…"

A day. He has a only a day to save him.

"…sa…"

The only person who had made him so happy is in danger. But what could he do? He's a mere mortal, a powerless human. Can his strong love for that demigod be enough to save him?

"…ki…"

He gasped for air. He needed to breathe, he needed to live – for if he died, so will Misaki. He could just imagine the hardships his little demigod is going through. He could be anywhere in this dangerous place – afraid and confused. He might be hurt or facing grave danger.

He could still remember the look of betrayal in Misaki's face when he left him at the beach that morning. Can Misaki forgive him? He's willing to ask for forgiveness everyday of his life if that would mean that Misaki will live. He'll make him feel loved and cared for and he will never take him for granted. He will give his life in exchange of…

"Misaki!"

His eyes opened.

**xxx**

Akihiko followed Hiroki's gaze. It took him a while to process what he was seeing. Towering in front of Hiroki was an eight-headed beast, a kind Akihiko had never seen before. Its scales were a glittering green. Akihiko couldn't fathom whether it's a serpent or a dragon. It was too late for him to react when the monster lounged one of its head towards his best friend. The sheer force of the impact of its head colliding with the ground sent him stumbling backwards. Dusts and sand flew to his face, blinding him.

"HIROKIIIIIIII!" he shouted as he stood up. But, his voice was consumed by the shriek of the monster. It sounded like a fork scratching against a porcelain plate. It sifted through his every fiber, sending him to his knees again. He pressed his hands hard on his ears but it was to no avail.

Akihiko was about to lose consciousness when he felt long slender fingers wrapped around his arm, pulling and leading him away from the monster. Too weak to struggle, he willingly let his savior lead him. He couldn't calculate how far they went nor could he see where they were going. He almost collapsed but his savior held him tightly, draping his arms around skinny shoulders.

It was a good distance when they finally stopped. The monster's shriek was replaced by the sound of softly flowing water.

"…hiko," he heard the person say. Eris? It was Eris' voice. "Akihiko!"

He tried opening his eyes but it hurt. He tried to rub the dirt away but Eris stopped him. The next thing he knew his head was bobbed into the water. He tried to breathe in but, instead of air, he breathed in water. He struggled weakly until Eris let him go. He coughed the water out until there was none and all he dould breathe was air. He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by tall trees.

"Akihiko, you okay?"

Akihiko nodded without looking, still a little bit disoriented.

"Hiroki!" he exclaimed as he remembered his best friend. "We have to go back." He tried standing up but ended slumping into the soil. His bones and muscles can still feel the chill of the encounter with the monster.

"Geez. Calm down, Mortal." Eris crossed her arm.

"Calm down?" He glared because all he could do right now is glare. "How can I calm down when my best friend might be dead by now?"

Eris rolled her eyes. "He's safe. He was saved by his giant boyfriend. Happy now?"

"Then, where are they?" He leaned against a nearby tree, feeling a little bit relieved.

"They ran opposite to where we are. Don't worry. They'll be safe."

"How can they be safe in this place? The minute we stepped in her we were attacked by an eight-headed beast! What was that thing anyway?" Worry was starting to creep in again knowing that Nowaki and Hiroki have no guide. They might be lost and there's a big possibility that they might encounter yet another hideous beast.

"It's a hydra." Eris answered as if it's the most common thing in the world, or at least in that world. "They'll be safe. Believe me. That giant boyfriend of his can survive in this place."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"You'll know soon. Right now we have to keep going."

But, before they could even step farther from the stream, the ground trembled and Akihiko could hear what seemed like horses running. In a flash, they were surrounded by centaurs – upper body is that of a man and down is that of a horse. They were holding clubs and spears all pointed at him and Eris.

"What do we have here?" One of the centaurs poked him with the non-pointed end of the spear. "A human! A human for dinner!"

Everyone cheered and laughed except for Eris and Akihiko. Akihiko shoved the spear away. "I'm not going to be your dinner," he snarled. Before he could do anything, he felt a rope tightened around his arms and torso. The rope was pulled and he was sent stumbling to the ground. He squirmed, trying to free himself, but it tightened further when the centaur pulled again. He can hear Eris shouting from the background amidst the laughing of the herd.

The rope was too tight around his chest, making breathing hard. He gasped but the air was not enough. He was suffocating. Another pull then there was no more air. He felt his body grow numb and darkness took over.

**xxx**

"-goddess"

"I'M A GODDESS YOU BASTARDS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME! BARBARIC CENTAURS!"

It was Eris. By now, Akihiko had grown accustomed to the high-pitched cheerleader-like voice. His head ached, but still tried to focus. Just moments ago, everything felt like a dream and he would have gladly slept forever. But, he remembered Misaki. He had to save –

"Mi… sa… ki…" he grumbled each syllable in between labored breathing. He would have died of pain and dizziness. But, if he did, he won't be able to save –

"Misaki."

"- banished goddess! What can you do? I bet Zeus will be more than happy if we'll hand you to him." The centaur laughed hard, his horse feet tapping on the ground. He reckoned it didn't notice him waking up as he heard it walk away from them.

He stirred, feeling every bone in his body crack.

"Finally," Eris sighed. "You're awake." There was a tinge of worry in her voice that Akihiko failed to notice.

"W-where are we?" he grumbled.

"Centaurs' camp," was the brief answer.

Akihiko figured it's the middle of the day, judging by the short shadows cast by the sun. They were tied to a big oak tree, a shallow river flowing a good five meters from them. Centaurs were everywhere – some were brawling and a few were sharpening the blade of their spears with a stone. What caught his attention the most was the one making a bonfire. Was it going to cook lunch? He looked around. There's neither boar nor chicken to cook.

_A human for dinner._

He could hear the centaur's voice in his head, bouncing and echoing. "No… way…" _No way am I gonna be a centaurs main course._

"No way what?" He looked at Eris whose brows were furrowed, confused.

"Are we going to be their lunch?" He uttered in disbelief. Eris answered with a cackle.

"You humans are so unbelievably stupid."

Akihiko raised his brow. It was the first time that someone actually called him stupid. The great lord Usami Akihiko whose IQ is almost at the genius level was called stupid by a high school girl.

"Centaurs don't eat humans. Most of them are actually vegetarians. Don't you see the logic?" she asked as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Horses are herbivores. Centaurs are relatives of horses – half men, half horses. Most of them prefer vegetables than meat. And, if they like meat, they would settle with less than a man. They're not cannibals, you know?

"You should stop reading overly dramatic mythology textbooks. Their a bit exaggerated."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. There were a few minutes of silence before he spoke again. "How do we get out of here?"

"That – "

A loud shriek – a shriek so fresh from Akihiko's memory – was heard before Eris could answer. The ground trembled, sending panic among the centaurs and Akihiko. He didn't want to face the hydra again. The first encounter almost drove him nuts. He wiggled to free himself from the rope binding him but it was too tight. He had to get out – that was the only thing in his mind. He didn't plan to be just some monster's dinner.

"You're wasting your time." Eris said in an abnormally calm way.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS? MINUTES FROM NOW AND WE'LL BE THAT HYDRA'S FOOD."

Once again, the monster shrieked, it sounded louder and nearer this time. It came from the direction of the forest. The trees swayed and bended, a strong gust of wind blowing, and there it was, the eight-headed hydra, standing tall and proud and MAD.

The centaurs threw spears after spears. However, none of their weapons seemed to hurt the monster. It just kept advancing until its distance from the tree where Akihiko and Eris were tried grew shorter.

"AKIHIKOOOOOO!" he heard Hiroki screaming his name. The scream came from the direction of the hydra.

_Could it be that Hiroki was swallowed by the monster?_ The bizarre and idiotic idea came to his mind. He looked hard at the monster and on top of one of its heads, he can make out a figure – two figures, actually. Nowaki and Hiroki – riding the monster?

Akihiko's jaw fell. It was a ridiculous sight. And never in his dream could he have imagined it. But, it was real, and he's not dreaming. Nowaki and Hiroki were on top of the monster.

The hydra made his way, fending and throwing every centaur that came its way. Hiroki jumped from the monster's head and ran to Akihiko.

"What the hell is happening Hiroki?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, I have to set you free." Hiroki commenced on untying the rope. Soon Akihiko and Eris were free.

Akihiko stood up, ignoring his cramping muscles. He held his hand to the goddess of mischief, helping her to stand up. It was then that they realized that there are no more centaurs in sight. Every one of them had fled.

Akihiko watched nervously as Nowaki jumped from the head of the hydra and whispered something to it. As if understanding, the hydra moaned then sat obediently like a trained puppy.

"What… the… hell…" he uttered in clear disbelief. Just hours ago, the hydra was trying to eat them. Now it was behaving like a puppy. Akihiko felt like he would lose his mind anytime.

"Usami-san, are you okay?" Hiroki's tall lover asked with concern.

"What had just happened?" Akihiko asked but the question was more directed to himself than to any of his companions.

"I couldn't believe it too but Nowaki was able to tame that damned beast." Hiroki answered with the perpetual scowl on his face. "He said it was just hurt that's why it's so grumpy. It took us a while 'cause he had to attend to its sore foot first."

"How?" came the next question. He couldn't really figure what to ask. It was like his brain functioned slower.

"The answer is obvious." It was Eris this time. "Nowaki's a demigod. He's the son of Asclepius, the god of medicine."

**xxx**

Lush eyes opened slowly to floating blurry colors. A little more focused and the blurry colors turned into butterflies, flapping and flying around him. The demigod rubbed his sleepy eyes gently. For some reason, he was feeling calm and relaxed, rather than scared and exhausted.

"You're awake." The soft, calming voice of a woman greeted him.

The demigod roamed his eyes and noticed the rich narrow leaves surrounding the place. His makeshift bed was made of white flowers and thick and broad leaves. There were lots of fluffy animals and colorful insects around him – rabbits, hamsters, butterflies, dragonflies, beetles and what-not.

"W-who…" He furrowed his brows as he searched for the words to use. "Who…"

"Who am I?" the woman finished with a smile. She approached Misaki, sitting on the side of the bed. Her brown hair, tied to the back, was matched by wide light-brown eyes. Her dress was a pure white, swaying with her every move.

Misaki could feel the warmth in her hand as she touched his face.

"I'm Gaia, the embodiment of Earth."

"Emoniment?" Misaki tilted his head, uncomprehending.

Gaia chuckled at the adorableness of the gesture. "Mortals call me Mother Earth. You may also call me that."

"Mother Earth." Misaki mimicked.

"You've been through a lot, my child. And, there are a lot more problems to come so you have to be strong."

Misaki smiled at this. "Misaki's strong." He reassured.

"I know," Gaia softly laughed. "Don't worry. You will soon be reunited with your love. Now that you have rested, you must go on with your journey."

Gaia waved her hand and the curtains of willow leaves opened, revealing a field of flowers of different colors. It looked like an eternal spring. Misaki stood up and vowed his head. With one last look to Mother Earth, he stepped outside, into the clear blue sky. And there in the middle of the field was his happiness.

**xxx**

"So you mean, you're actually a demigod?" Akihiko asked incredulously while Nowaki answered with a nod.

"Since when did you know?"

"Back when I was little." Nowaki was holding Hiroki's hand as they walked through the forest. Eris was walking beside Akihiko while the hydra followed closely. "My father used to visit me at the orphanage. He said I have to keep my identity a secret and so I did. He said my life will be in danger and so are the kids in the orphanage if I will not be careful."

"Then you shouldn't be in here!" Hiroki exclaimed with a frown on his face. Akihiko could very well understand his best friend's feelings. If Nowaki is a demigod, then, there's a chance that he will soon be discovered by Zeus and might be facing an execution soon. _Like Misaki_, he thought bitterly.

"I have to be here, Hiro-san."

"Have to? For what? To throw your life into the hands of those cruel gods?!"

Akihiko watched as his best friend flare in mixed anger and concern. He gritted his teeth at the statement. _Cruel gods_. Yes, they are. The demigods are also people with lives. It wasn't their fault that they were born demigods. It was the fault of the gods and goddesses for having an affair with the mortals. They already have a law forbidding such and yet they still do. Why should the demigods be punished for a sin they didn't commit? Was being a demigod a sin?

"Hiro-san," Nowaki's voice cut through his thoughts. "I have to be here. There's a big change that's going to happen and we have to be here."

"We?" Hiroki raised his brow, confused at his lover's answer. Akihiko caught the word to. _We._ Who is or are he talking about? Before he could figure out the meaning behind Nowaki's words, he heard a familiar voice – a voice he longed for – calling out his special nickname.

"USAAAAAGIIIIIII!"

For the first time, Akihiko noticed that they were already out of the forest and into the field of flowers. There in the middle was Misaki, waving at him.

**-oOo-**

**A/N**: We're almost there! Two chapters to go and this is done. Sorry for the 6 months hiatus. I was lost with the plot and as you can see, I suck at complicated plots. That's why I was stuck for a long time. I hope everyone understands.

Thank you for the lovely reviews! I hope you'll continue reviewing until the two remaining chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the looooooong delay of this chapter…. Been busy (and sick) since the start of the year. Here goes Chapter 19. I'll post the last chapter after my final exam. Thank you for your patience and understanding. I've been lonely since the start of the cold season so I decided to take it out on Misaki and kill him. Kidding!**

**This was edited and made better by wasabi cake. I swear you would have killed me for the numerous errors I made.**

**Chapter 19** **Cliché**

"Misaki…" Akihiko uttered almost inaudible, yet Hiroki could hear all the desperation and love in his best friend's voice.

It was almost unbelievable, and Hiroki would not have believed it, that it would be this easy to find the demigod. He could clearly see the boy across the field, waving at his best friend. The boy ran/limped towards them, a bright smile plastered on his face.

He heard Akihiko utter the demigod's name again before taking long strides towards the boy. He could just roll his eyes at how familiar the scene was. And, despite the few romantic movies he had watched before, he was sure he had seen the same scene – lovers running across a field of flowers towards each other under a clear blue sky. He could almost hear Peaches and Herb singing "Reunited" in the background.*

However, before Akihiko could even reach the boy, Hiroki heard a hissing sound. Before he could figure what it was, his friend was already thrown to the side and the hissing sound was matched by Misaki's screaming.

"What… the…" he muttered absent-mindedly as he recognized the monster, whose body was already squeezing the life out of the demigod, as a basilisk. He stood dumbfounded while his lover ran to Akihiko's aid. He also noticed that the hydra was already attacking the basilisk, trying to free Misaki.

"MOVE!" Eris shouted. He felt the goddess' body against him then he found himself suspended in the air for a few seconds. His body hit the ground with a loud thud, the goddess landed on top of him.

"Focus, idiot!" Eris grumbled as she stood up.

He stood up as well, ready to complain. But, as his eyes landed on the spot where he was formerly standing, he understood why Eris shoved him violently. A spear was planted in his place. He would have been a skewed professor if the goddess had not saved him.

"No need to thank me." There was a triumphant smirk on the goddess' thin pink lips. Hiroki could just roll his eyes.

"You're a snotty little brat."

"You're welcome." She rolled her eyes. But suddenly became serious. "Don't let your guard down. We're surrounded by centaurs."

It was only then that he was able to assess their situation – a very bad situation. They were surrounded by centaurs and the hydra didn't look like it was winning against the basilisk. But the worst thing was that he could not think of a plan that would get them out of the situation alive.

He ran to where Nowaki and Akihiko were. "You okay?" Hiroki asked, clutching both of Akihiko's arms.

Instead of answering, Akihiko turned his head towards the fighting monsters. The basilisk was biting one of the hydra's heads and their monster friend seemed like it was in extreme pain. Despite that, one of the hydra's head still managed to bite the basilisk near its tail end. The basilisk screeched and its hold on Misaki loosened, dropping the unconscious teen on the ground.

The group was about to come to the demigod's rescue. But, the centaurs intercepted them, encircling them and taunting their futile attempt to save the demigod.

"How are we supposed to fight them?" Akihiko asked through gritted teeth. Hiroki could clearly feel his frustration. If it was Nowaki who was in danger, he would have felt the same.

"Use the pendant that Poseidon gave to you." It was Eris, hiding behind Akihiko. The author gave her a questioning look.

"Hold the pendant in your palm and think of a weapon. The more creative you are the better."

Still doubting what Eris had said, Akihiko snapped the necklace from around his neck, enclosed the pendant in his palm and closed his eyes. After that, all Hiroki could see was a blinding light coming out of his best friend's palm. Then, a sword materialized. From the details of the sword – the black blade with swirling silver patterns, the white hilt with a cone-shaped shell securing the hand in place – you could definitely tell that it was from Akihiko's imagination. His best friend looked majestic, much to his chagrin.

He clicked his tongue and grunted, "Cliché."

Akihiko smirked. "Classic."

Before Hiroki could even think of a retort, he was pulled by Nowaki. The next thing he knew, he was facing his lovers broad back.

"Hiro-san, stay behind me. I'll protect you."

His eyebrow twitched as he saw Akihiko's grin grow wider. He could almost hear his best friend say "Princess Hiroki."

"Nowaki," he grumbled irritably. "I'm not a damsel in distress."

As if to prove a point, he jumped in front of Nowaki and caught a flying spear. He faced Akihiko, smiling haughtily. He swirled the spear above his head, challenging his best friend. And, with all his strength, hurled the weapon towards an unsuspecting centaur hitting it right on the chest.

"Beat that, Bakahiko!" He then turned to his gaping lover and smiled proudly.

Hiroki felt an indescribable rush as, once again, he and Akihiko fought side by side. It felt like they were back in high school, back when they used to get into fights with boys their age. They used to bet on who was stronger but they never got into a conclusion.

"Game on, _Princess Hiroki_."

Hiroki gritted his teeth at his best friend's teasing. He will definitely make him pay later. He then turned to Nowaki. "Don't get killed. I still have to punish you for keeping a secret." _And giving Akihiko a reason to tease me,_ he added mentally.

"I'd gladly wait for that punishment Hiro-san." The doctor smiled warmly then went on to charge at their enemies.

Akihiko rushed forward, slashing every centaur that got in his way, with Eris trailing behind him. It only took a while for him to reach his beloved demigod.

"Misaki," he cooed as he scooped the demigod, holding him close to his chest. The demigod was covered with dirt, clothes tattered.

The way the demigod limped towards Akihiko earlier was an indication that he was injured. Akihiko could just imagine what he had gone through.

"Misaki…" he called to him again, urging him to open his eyes.

Slowly, the brunette opened his eyes. "Usagi," a small smile graced his lips as he spoke the name of his beloved.

The world seemed to stop for Akihiko. All he could hear was his demigod's sweet voice. The battle around them seemed to vanish and he could just focus on those rich verdant orbs. He missed his voice, his loving stare, his soft brown locks, he missed _everything. _He was just gone for a week but, to Akihiko, it felt like they had been separated for years.

"Misaki, I'm sorry for leaving you." He whispered lovingly. He knew that Misaki had misunderstood what he did back at the beach. He knew that he had hurt him so badly. And, he could just wish that the demigod would not hate him for what he did.

"Usagi," tears spilled from Misaki's verdant eyes. "Usagi, don't leave Misaki… Don't…" Misaki clung desperately on Akihiko's shirt.

"Please… don't…"

Akihiko kissed the demigod lovingly, hoping that his little gesture would convey his feelings. He pushed his tongue, forcing the teen's lips to part, granting him access. He explored the warm cavern, savouring the taste that was distinctly Misaki.

He was busy ravishing Misaki when he heard Hiroki's voice in a panic, calling him out. When he looked up, he came face to face with the basilisk. All he could do was gape at the monster. He knew right then and there that he would die. There was no time to budge, unless he lets go of Misaki, something he will never do. Instead of fleeing, he covered the demigod with his broad torso, hoping that he could somehow protect him.

"I love you…" he whispered as he readied himself for the attack which never came. Instead, there was a loud explosion. When he looked up again a man with raven hair and dark blue eyes was in front of them, his hands flaming. He knew the man very well. He had seen him so many times in Marukawa, his publishing house.

"Ijuuin?" he muttered, disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Usami, nice to see you making out in the middle of a battle."

"How?"

Ijuuin threw another fireball before he answered, "Son of Hades."

That was all that Akihiko needed to know. He stood up, holding Misaki by the waist in one of his arms and Poseidon's sword in] his free hand. He made sure that Misaki could stand up on his own before he went to face their enemies again. It was then that he noticed that, one by one, men and women came out from the direction of the beach. He could only guess that they were demigods. It was a clash of different powers and the centaurs were losing.

"So this was what Nowaki was saying…" he muttered as he remembered the doctor's words.

…_we have to be here._

"The demigods are starting a war against the gods."

The answer dawned on him and he could just stare at the battle field. Right then, he knew he had to make a decision. It's either he run away with Misaki, Hiroki and Nowaki and leave those demigods before the gods and goddesses of Olympus come or he stay and fight with them. He knew if he ran away, he and Misaki would forever hide from those who wanted to execute his lover. But, if he fights with them, he would risk his, Misaki and his friends' lives. The gods are far more powerful than the demigods. Akihiko needed no proof for that.

Akihiko looked at Hiroki. His best friend was giving his all in fighting. He knew that the professor was fighting, not for his life, but for Nowaki's life.

As if sensing his dilemma, his best friend gazed back at him. "Stop thinking and fight, Bakahiko."

The author turned his gaze at Misaki. The demigod was giving his all to keep himself standing up, hurling water balls from time to time. He didn't know if the teen understood what was happening around him, but he still fought with the other demigods.

With that, Akihiko tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and killed as many enemies as he can. The smell of flowers earlier was replaced by the stench of blood. Cries of pain, explosions, clunking of metals and blades tearing through flesh echoed throughout the field.

Just when he thought they were winning, several demigods were struck by lightning, dropping unconsciously on the ground. Then, there was another hissing sound and Medusa came into view. Those who had looked her in the eyes turned into stone. The demigods' hope diminished as their numbers decreased. But, they continued fighting.

Everyone was lost in battle when a high-pitched laugh pierced through the noise. Everyone stopped as they felt the laugh inside their head.

"Pathetic demigods," there was mockery in the woman's voice. Akihiko felt panic surging through his flesh as he looked behind him and found that the demigod was no longer there. His heart beat loudly as he searched for Misaki. He felt an indescribable fear as his vision landed in the middle of the field. A woman with red, wavy hair was holding his beloved demigod. She was clutching a dagger, its sharp edge pointed to the demigod's throat.

"Do you really think you can win against us?" She had an alluring voice that kept everyone's attention on her. If not for her words, one would think that she was seducing. "I'll kill you one by one and I'll start with Poseidon's son."

"MISAKIIIII!" Akihiko shouted as Aphrodite raised the blade. Time seemed to slow down as the blade plunged into the young demigod's chest and Akihiko could just watch, trying to convince himself that it was just a bad dream. The whole field was blanketed by a sickening silence as the Misaki fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"No… no…" Akihiko repeated, shaking his head, refusing to believe what had just happened. He ran to the teen's side, his hands shaking as he wrapped his arms around the demigod's lithe body. He reluctantly pressed his hand on the thin chest, a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. But, it was to no avail as he felt the warm red liquid flowing out of the wound.

"Misaki," he choked as he felt a lump on his throat. He stubbornly held his tears back. No, he will not cry. Because Misaki will not die. Because Misaki will live. Because they will get out of there alive.

"U… Usa… gi…" The demigod gasped for air as he opened his verdant eyes. "… sa… gi…"

"Misaki," Akihiko felt his breath hitch as the throbbing pain in his chest grew. "Misaki, don't leave me."

Misaki smiled sweetly as his eyes fluttered open and close. "sa… gi… Mis… ki… sleepy…"

Then, his eyes closed.

**Xxx**

It was too late. He knew it was too late when he saw all that blood coming out of the teen's chest. But, Hiroki could not help but wish that the teen would live. He prayed to Kami-sama that he will live. He watched as his best friend plea to the demigod to keep his eyes open, to not sleep. And, he wished for once that the demigod will not be stubborn and will listen to Akihiko.

He cursed and cursed. And, he was mad at the brat for being so stubborn, for closing his eyes, for sleeping. But, he knew he was angrier at himself because he was not able to do anything. If he had only thrown a spear to that bitch of a goddess, he would have been able to save the brat.

"Don't worry handsome," Aphrodite's voice rang. She traced Akihiko's jaw, a seductive smile gracing her pouty red lips. "I'll take care of you."

Before Hiroki could even think of the situation, he found himself gripping the goddess' wrist tightly.

"Don't you dare touch him, you witch." He snapped angrily.

This infuriated the goddess immensely. Her eyes narrow as she raised her hand holding the dagger. "How dare you touch me, you filthy little mortal!"

Aphrodite's movement was so fast he could only watch as the deadly blade descended on him. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and he could just see his life flash before his eyes. But, just when the dagger was a hairline away from his chest, an authoritative voice echoed through the fields.

"Enough, Aphrodite."

Slowly, he opened his eyes which he did not remember closing. He heaved a sigh of relief as he felt his knees weaken.

"Hiro-san." He felt Nowaki's strong arms around him, keeping him standing. He could clearly hear the relief from his lover's voice.

The sky darkened followed by loud claps of thunder. A god materialized beside Aphrodite, his purple eyes was full of intensity. Hiroki could recognize that kind of intensity, he had seen it once when his best friend got so mad.

Poseidon also materialized beside him, his eyes solemn as he knelt down beside his son. He placed his hand over Misaki's wound, creating a faint green light.

"Put that blade away." Zeus commanded.

"B-but, father…" Aphrodite looked at Zeus, exasperated.

"I don't like repeating myself, Aphrodite."

With that, the dagger vanished into thin air. Zeus cleared his throat, making sure that he has got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, our law on demigods had been made a thousand of years ago. It was made to safeguard humans. What the demigods had done in the past – the wars and countless battles – those are irrevocable. However, the demigods had also lived in peace for so long. I guess, it's time to abandon the old law. Let's settle this in a proper assembly and not in a battlefield."

"Asclepius," another god materialized beside Zeus. His long raven hair reached to his shoulders, he had the warm ethereal smile that Nowaki had. He regarded the doctor for a moment before turning his attention to Zeus.

"Gather all the wounded and treat them. Once everyone has rested we will have an assembly. I believe your son might be of help." The god of medicine just nodded. Without saying goodbye, Zeus vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Akihiko," Poseidon touched Akihiko's shoulder. "You have to let go of Misaki now."

"No." Akihiko clutched unto his beloved's body tighter, unwilling to let go. "I won't let him go again."

Poseidon let out a soft sigh. "You and your friend have to go back to your own world now. This is something that only the gods and the demigods could settle among themselves. Asclepius will do his best to save Misaki's life. I won't let my own son die. So please…"

As if the desperation in the god's voice had reached Akihiko, his hold on the demigod loosened.

"Always remember… I love you." He whispered lovingly. He gave the teen a kiss on the forehead before he let Poseidon take him away.

-end of Chapter 19-

***Thanks for the idea xxmikkisamaxx**

**A heartfelt thank you to everyone who reviewed. And, special thanks to wasabi cake who had been patient enough to beta this. **** Some of the ideas were from her too.**

**I know some you also read "When Cherry Blossoms Fall." I won't be able to update that fic until I finished this story. So, I'm really sorry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Author's Note: I just realized that Misaki and Akihiko had been apart for so long so I'm adding an EXTRA CHAPTER for something fluffy and smutty.**

**I was supposed to make a dramatic ending, but, I realized that I started the fic as comedy and fantasy… so… yeah.**

**Sorry for the suuuupeeeeeeer late update. I got stock and I don't know how to end this. But I hope you like this.**

**Chapter 20**

"_You and your friend have to go back to your own world now."_

Would he? Could he leave Misaki again?

**xxx**

Woooosssssh!

Woooooosssh!

The sea rumbled as it meets the shore. The water went up just above his ankle, and then leaves a tickling effect on his toes as it receded. There was nothing in the horizon but the vast sea. Above him was the bluest sky he had ever seen with a few patches of clouds. Behind him is a forest with all sorts of animals peeping, as if making sure he won't do them any harm. He stared for a few more minutes at the sea, remembering how he got to that place. When he could not find the answer, he turned to the animals and smiled at them.

The first animal that caught his attention was a large bear, about double his size. He tilted his head to the side and the bear did the same. Then, a wide grin adorned his face when he finally remembered. "SUZUUUUUKI-SAAAAN!" His voice echoed, terrifying the fluffy animals around him, except for the bear.

He ran to the bear and gave it a big hug, a tear falling from his verdant eyes. "Misaki missed Suzuki-san!"

The bear growled softly. It was an enough response for the teen for him to bury his face on the fluffy fur. Lost and scared, he cried and cried until all the animals – rabbits, deer, birds - that had been watching him gathered around him, nudging him on his feet and hands. He rested his head on the bear's chest while he let some of the animals hop onto his lap.

"I see you made yourself comfortable here." Deep baritone voice caught Misaki's attention. He lifted his head from the bear's chest. When he opened his eyes, a handsome young man, just about Akihiko's age was slouched in front of him. His raven hair hung loosely just above his shoulders. His eyes were a dark blue, the color of the night sky lighted by the moon.

"Do you know how difficult it is to search for someone caught in the in-between?"

"W-who… are you?" Misaki asked while rubbing tears of his eyes. "And w-what's in-b-between?"

The man chuckled. "You're really adorable, nephew. I see now why my brother did everything to protect you." His face darkened a bit. "…even dragging my own son into this mess."

Misaki noticed the darkening of his mood, making him clutch onto the bear's fur a little harder.

The god of the underworld seemed to have noticed this. He will have to save his dark mood for later. Right now, he has a nephew to attend to.

"Sorry if uncle's been rude. I haven't introduced myself yet." He flashed him smile and the demigod could see the god sparkle before his eyes. "I'm your Uncle Hades."

**xxx**

"Since the demigods are all here, why don't we just execute them?" She rested her chin on her palm as she looked down the demigods. Her half-lidded eyes showed no remorse at all of what she had said despite all the death glares she was receiving from the demigods and their respective parents.

They were gathered at a large banquet hall, designed similar to a court room. The gods and goddesses were seated on an elevated stage surrounding the demigods, each of them seated on their chair bearing their respective signs.

"My, my… for a goddess of love you sure are cold," a soft, mellow voice cut through the tensed air. "A – phro – di – te." She tilted her head, making a few strands of her raven hair fall to her face. She tucked it to her ears with the grace of a queen.

"Athena," Aphrodite snarled. "You should be executed along with that traitor Eris. After all, you're the one who ordered her to help the mortals. You connived with Poseidon, didn't you?"

Tell me, do you want to abandon our law so you can finally sleep freely with every man you like? For a thousand year, we have executed every existing demigod that existed. We had prohibited ourselves from interacting with the mortals. Its sole purpose is to protect them. You all know how much damage demigods had caused in the past. The Trojan war is an example."

"Have you forgotten that you were partly to blame for that unfortunate event?" A deep voice echoed through the hall. Hiroki stood up from the crowd while Nowaki was beaming proudly beside him. His Hiro-san can definitely bite. "You used Helen to seduce Paris into choosing you as the fairest of the goddesses."

"He definitely knows his mythology." Athena remarked.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Aphrodite sneered through gritted teeth.

"On the contrary," Athena butted in. "He has every right to be here. After all, this assembly concerns both demigods and humans."

"Enough." Zeus grumbled discreetly. He knew better than to humiliate his daughters in front of so many people. It was all he needed to say to make the goddesses stop. "This isn't the time and place for your petty arguments."

He cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. Almost everyone in the room seemed to be alert, as if ready to strike anytime.

"I'd rather you all cool your head down before we start. I will not tolerate any violence in this hall."

He waited until the intensity in the air decreased before he spoke again.

"There is one thing, that we gods and goddesses had forgotten when we made that law. Our objective had always been to protect that which we created. The demigods are no different from the humans we protect. It was already hard on their part to find their place in the society. They're not gods like us. And, they are not mere humans. They are in between. And we only aggravated their position by executing them for a sin they had not committed."

He paused, scanning through the reactions of every person in the hall. His gaze landed on Poseidon who was staring at him intensely. He had not said a word since the start of the assembly. And, he knew exactly why. There had been a miscalculation on his part – the very reason that his brother's son had been, and still is, in danger. He understood him fully because that's what he felt when his son Heracles died.

Zeus returned his gaze to the crowd in front of him. "I propose that we abandon the old law and create a new one - a law which will both be beneficial to the humans and the demigods."

**xxx**

A gentle wind blew from outside, circulating through the blue-painted walls, playfully tugging on the white curtains and caressing soft brown locks. Light freely flowed from the floor-to-ceiling windows, making Misaki's skin look paler. He looked even smaller on the king sized bed with all the thick covers hugging his body. He looked like a lifeless doll if not for the steady rising and falling of his thin chest.

"Misaki…" Akihiko cooed lovingly, his voice cracking slightly due to two days straight of not sleeping. He never let go of Misaki's hand. Not even a second. He had been told by Poseidon to go back to his own world. But, he just couldn't leave Misaki in that state. He had made a mistake once of leaving his demigod. He doesn't intend to do it again.

Hiroki had also been stubborn to leave Nowaki. So the two best friends had managed to convince Poseidon to let them stay in the abode of the gods.

Yellow particles – somewhat akin to a sand – slowly gathered beside him taking the shape of a girl.

"You're supposed to be in the assembly." He needed not to look to know it was Eris. By this time, he had gotten used to the goddess coming and going as she pleased. She had been restored to her status as a goddess after much consideration by Zeus.

"They'll be fine without me." She sat on the edge of the bed. If Akihiko had bothered to look at her, he would have seen the soft gaze Eris gave him. "I'm pretty sure Zeus' plan will come through."

"Zeus' plan?" He had suspected it for a while. It was Zeus who hunted Misaki down. However, the way he had acted so calmly during the battle between the gods and the demigods, he pretty much had an idea the god of Olympus was a part of the scheme. But, hearing it out from Eris, his blood almost boiled. "Does that include killing Misaki in the process?"

"No…" Eris answered almost inaudibly. "Despite the cold demeanor, Zeus loves every creature that walked this earth."

Once a law had been forged between the gods and goddesses, Zeus is expected to be the one to strongly follow it. He couldn't also just change it out of whim. Because… if he does, no one will ever respect him. So something major must happen to make the gods and goddesses understand that it is time for a change."

He had never intended to hurt the little demigod. If he did, he would have killed him a long time ago. He ran after Misaki because he knew Poseidon would do something as drastic as launching a war against the gods and goddesses just to protect his son. This is something that no other god or goddess can do. He's the only one brave enough to do that."

There had been a miscalculation, though." There was a long silence. For a moment, Akihiko didn't want to know the miscalculation. But, Eris continued. "– it was you."

His hold on Misaki tightened.

"Me?" he chuckled bitterly.

"You managed to attract Aphrodite." Eris laughed softly and almost as bitterly as Akihiko did. "To think that a mere mortal can attract a goddess - it's ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Whatever you say, I still can't forgive Zeus. But, I also have to admit… if not for all this chaos, I would have never met Misaki." Without realizing it, a warm smile wormed its way onto Akihiko's face.

Something inside Eris stirred. Something she would never dare ponder. Later on, she'll blame it on spending too much time with mortals.

"I think you and Poseidon felt the same way. I've never seen him so furious once he figured it out. You should've seen his face and I was the unwilling witness of it all."

Light laughter filled the room. They didn't realize that for a brief moment, verdant eyes opened.

**xxx**

"…then sharky-san was going to eat fishy and so Misaki told fishy to run then WOOOOOOOSH!" He waved his hand in the air, his green eyes at its widest. "Sharky went flying to the wall!"

Hades laughed heartily at his nephew's antics. He wondered briefly if his son Kyo had been like that when he was a kid. He wished he had been there while he was growing up. But, the circumstances did not permit that. He was the god of the Underworld – not really the ideal place to raise a kid. So, he was forced to leave him to a couple who wanted so badly to have a child. God or not, letting go of an offspring is never easy.

The god of the Underworld was almost willing to kill his older brother Poseidon if Kyo had been hurt. It was actually foolish to convince all the demigods to fight for their freedom. But, in the end, it was worth it for now he would finally be free to see his beloved son anytime.

To repay his brother, he had searched for the demigod in the in-between – a realm between death and life where only he among the gods and goddesses could go.

"Well, do you feel okay now?"

The demigod nodded instantly. "Misaki's happy to meet Uncle Hades and Suzuki-san and rabbit san and bird-san and…"

He lightly placed a finger to the demigod's lips. He knew the rumbling would go on and on if he will not stop it. And, he was running out of time. The longer the demigod stays, the higher the risk of him never being able to come back to the world of the living and being stuck forever in limbo. "Don't get too excited now, nephew."

The demigod tilted his head, contemplating on his Uncle's sudden seriousness.

"You have to go back now."

"B-but… Misaki doesn't want to leave manimals…"

Hades shook his head in disapproval. He snapped his fingers and two doors appeared behind him – one is made of gold and while the other is silver.

"You can't stay here forever, nephew."

"But, no one's waiting for Misaki…"

"That's not true, nephew." He held out his hand to the demigod. "Come."

The demigod reluctantly took his hand and stood up as he led him to the doors.

"I'm giving you a choice." He opened the golden door first. "This is Paradise."

The demigod's eyes widened, awed by the sight of different creatures flying in the air. Some of which he had seen at the aquarium he and Hiroki visited. There were glowing trees and colorful flowers. Beautiful winged creatures dominated the sky. He could also see so many colorful Suzuki-sans walking through what seemed like a magical forest. He was about to step in when Hades stopped him and closed the door.

He pouted at his Uncle.

"Not so fast, nephew. There's still another door."

Slowly, Hades opened the silver door, revealing Misaki's beloved Usagi. His Usagi was beside a bed, holding a pale hand while talking to a girl. Before he could call out to him, Hades closed the door.

"Do you know whose hand he's holding?"

Misaki shook his head.

"Try to feel your hand then."

The demigod stared at his hands, trying to figure out what Hades had said. It wasn't long before he felt something warm on his left hand. His heart beat wildly, a feeling he only gets when Akihiko is holding him closely.

"I'm giving you the choice, nephew. Use your heart in choosing."

He felt a soft nudge on his back. When he looked back, all the animals had gathered around him. It was the large bear who had pushed him lightly to the silver door, as if convincing him to choose it.

Warm tears flowed down his cheeks. With a smile on his face, he gripped the door knob, simultaneously waving at his animal friends. As he turned the knob, a new treaty was signed between the gods and the demigods.

**xxx**

Akihiko resumed to watching Misaki when Eris left. The sun was just about to set, giving a soft orange glow around the room. The light made Misaki's skin a little less pale.

He playfully rubbed his hands against the teen's left hand. Asclepius had said that there's a small chance of Misaki waking up. But, Akihiko will not give up. He will stay beside Misaki and wait for him until he wakes up. He refused to give up. As long as he could feel the warmth in Misaki's hand, he will not give the demigod up.

"Misaki…" For the umpteenth time that day, he called out to the demigod, hoping that he will hear him, that wherever the demigod maybe, his voice will lead him back. He placed a light kiss on the demigod's hand. "Please, wake up."

As he said those words, Misaki's hand twitched, startling the author for a moment.

"U-Usagi…"

His heart beat wildly as he heard the familiar voice. It was a bit hoarse, but he could very well identify it. Hoping this was not a cruel dream, he turned his gaze to the teen's face and beautiful verdant eyes met with his soft purple eyes.

"Misaki…"

Slowly, afraid to break the spell, he stood up from his seat only to sit on the edge of the bed. Up until that moment, he never knew he could be this gentle as he carefully wrapped his arms around the demigod. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from Akihiko's chest when the teen wrapped his arms around the author.

Tears were flowing from the demigod's verdant eyes.

He wiped the demigod's tears with his hand.

"Misaki." He cupped the demigod's face and stared at him for the longest time, taking in every detail of his face. "I love you."

"Misaki love you, too!"

That was all Akihiko needed to hear as he claimed the teen's lips.

Unbeknown to them, Poseidon was watching through the slightly ajar door, a warm smile playing on his lips.

**-End-**

**I'd like to thank everyone who supported, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I wouldn't have finished this without you. Thank you!  
><strong>


End file.
